Madness
by middlechild3
Summary: The anticipated sequel to 'May! It's five months later, and if you could use one word to describe Austin and Ally's lives, it would be STRESSFUL. They're married, they've got May -who is growing a bit too fast by the way, another kid on the way, their music careers, AND a shocking, previously unknown secret from Ally's past is revealed. This, of course, only ADDED to the stress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Welcome to 'Madness', the sequel to my story, 'May'! I did another story after 'May' and before this so if you need to go back and read 'May' to remember where we left off then that's absolutely fine. To give you a small recap, Austin and Ally eloped, and Ally is pregnant. AND May started to refer to Ally as 'Mom'. Also, Jake was in rehab, Austin and Ally graduated from high school, Austin had released an album and was still working, and Ally was beginning to focus on her own career. I think that pretty much sums it up.**

**So in THIS story, we're going to get to know Ally's parents a little better, but not in the way that you think...**

**YOUR REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**I own no references used.**

No One's POV, Five Months Later

Ally was excited, to say the least. She'd never really done a song like this before, but she figured she should do something a bit different with her music. She would always be her sweet, shy and innocent self, but this song certainly allowed her to branch out to places she'd never really been before. And the best part was...Austin was making a guest appearance in this song.

"Alright, let's run it from 'take my breath' through the chorus one more time, and then I think we'll be good for this one." Ronnie Ramone, Ally's record dealer, said to the young couple.

Both singers nodded. When the music started playing, Ally started singing. **  
**

_Ally_/**Austin**

_Take my breath_

_Baby reach inside my chest_

_You can have whatever's left_

_'Cause baby I'm possessed_

_Don't you try to hide_

_With those angel eyes..._

**If you let me inside**

**I won't hold back this time**

_Such a deep disguise_

_The devil's right inside..._

**More than paralyzed**

**Oh it's the chase you like**

**(I don't own 'Angel Eyes' (ft. Chris Motionless) by New Years Day. THERE IS A REASON I ONLY PUT PART OF THAT SONG IN THIS CHAPTER and if you look up the actual song you would easily see why in the bridge.)**

Ronnie smiled and nodded in approval, "Great job, kids! You can go home now; I say we call it a day."

Austin and Ally nodded. They took their headphones off and set them down, each of them reaching for their water bottles. They'd had a great day. A great few months, actually.

About a month after graduating, Ally released a five song EP before releasing her actual album, another month later. She wasn't necessarily preparing for another album already, as it was only October, but she'd told Ronnie that she'd written a new song, and he wanted it recorded. Ally was always more than glad to come into the studio to record any song she or Ronnie or anyone else felt needed to be recorded before it was forgotten.

Trish and Dez were helping out both Austin and Ally a lot in their careers. Trish managed the two of them, and Dez directed them both. Trish booked them photo shoots, magazine interviews, concerts, etc. Dez always helped out in making music videos (Austin currently had three real videos, and Ally managed to get one in before she started showing), he did a lot of editing, putting videos online, etc. Trish also helped put together a press conference for both Austin and Ally after they first got married and found out Ally was pregnant. Dez recorded the entire thing and put it online.

Trish and Dez were also the most supportive of Austin and Ally getting married and Ally being pregnant, along with Ally's older brother, Jake. Telling their parents was a bit of a chore, and they got their fair share of lectures and a bit of yelling at, but that was all done and over with now, thankfully. Everyone, especially their fans, seemed to be supportive.

Jake was still in rehab, but only for another week, and then he would be released. He had been making an immense amount of progress. He looked, acted, and felt better. Ally was extremely proud of him, and she was glad to have the old Jake back, the boy she grew up with. He was one of the first people she told of her pregnancy, and he promised to be with her through every step of the way in it. He was surprised when Ally told him that she and Austin got married, but he was happy for them, and told Austin he would personally kick his ass if he ever hurt Ally.

Ally was now five months pregnant. Austin and Ally decided not to find out the gender of the baby until the birth. They wanted to be surprised. It disappointed some of their fans, and even some of their friends and family to have to wait longer, but it was their final decision.

Austin had just turned twenty, and May would be turning four in about three weeks. May still referred to Ally as her mother, and understood that the baby inside of Ally was going to be her new little brother or sister. She also understood that Ally was not her actual mother, and that her actual mother was in heaven. Ally knew that she could never be able to replace May's birth mother completely, but she was incredibly happy that little May seemed to think that she could.

They had also moved to a bigger apartment. They couldn't, unfortunately, afford a house at the moment, but they were financially stable enough to move to a three bedroom apartment. This was good, because now the baby would be able to have his or her own room, and so would May.

Austin's career was rapidly growing with Starr Records. About a week after they found out Ally was pregnant, Austin had to leave on a three month tour. Without Ally or May. _This _was hard on the family. Ally had to stay behind to work on her music, which Austin completely understood. And the parents just weren't quite sure if little May could handle the tour-bus life, so she stayed behind with Ally. It was extremely difficult for Austin to leave both his wife and his daughter for that amount of time, as he'd never been apart from either of them that long since the day they became parts of his life. It was hard for Ally and May as well, but it gave them time to bond a bit more. Since Trish and Dez had also left with Austin on his tour, it really was just Ally and May for a while, and occasionally they'd visit Jake or Austin's parents or Aaron.

Austin and Ally's marriage was complicated, but happy. They didn't fight often -there was only _one _really bad fight over the phone while Austin was still on tour, but that was really it. They made up two days later. Sure, they had their small arguments here and there, but what couple doesn't? Their lives were filled with stress enough as it is with their music. Now, they had to balance a marriage, raising an almost-four-year-old and getting ready for a baby that Ally would give birth to in four months.

Austin had decided that, at least for the time being, he wasn't going to attend college. At least for now. He had too much other things in his life to focus on, and he was doing just fine in the working world without a college degree, and probably would for a while. Ally on the other hand was taking courses online. She didn't really want to be walking around school hallways with her big baby bump and people asking her for autographs or pictures. She got that enough as it was whenever she went out in public.

Ally wasn't showing much because she was very tiny to begin with, but she was a good five, five and a half months along. From the front at least, you could certainly tell she was pregnant. From the back, not so much. Though, that was sort of a good thing.

Austin and Ally said one last quick goodbye to Ronnie and the others, and they walked out of the studio. It was about eight o'clock now, and they still had to pick May up from Aaron's. They'd had kind of a long day. Austin started out at Starr Records, recording his own music, and then he'd gone over to Ramone Records to record 'Angel Eyes' with Ally. They were tired, and ready to crash.

"I really liked that song, Ally. It was really...different." Austin says.

"Well, I wanted to branch out a bit from what I usually do. You know, experiment."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I do it all the time. But I think that song is going to be your new hit single."

"That'd be great. It'll certainly get a lot of publicity with you singing on it." Ally says.

"Please, with your voice there too? It'd sound great if you had a hobo sing the guest lyrics." Austin jokes.

Ally smiles, then changes the subject, "Okay, next Saturday. Are you off then?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just needed to know whether or not I needed to take May to Aaron or your parents or not; I'm helping Jake move into his new place that day." Ally explains.

"Oh, right...He's getting out of rehab in a week, isn't he?"

"Yup, and he wanted to start fresh. He sold the old house a while ago and is moving into a good sized apartment in town. The rehab center helped him find it. They've really helped him get back on his feet. He's already got a job when he gets out! Our uncle owns a construction company and said that Jake could work for him."

"That's great, Ally. I'm happy for Jake." Austin says.

"I am too. His whole demeanor has improved. I just hope it stays that way."

"I'm sure it will, Alls. No need to worry about it and get yourself stressed. You've got enough of that already and stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know, you remind me every five minutes." Ally says as they approach the car.

"I wouldn't have to remind you if you would just let yourself relax once in a while." Austin says as he gets into the driver's side of the car.

Ally opens the passenger side door and gets into the car as well, "When Jake is moved in, that will be one less thing I have to worry about. When May's birthday is out of the way, that will be one less thing I have to worry about. These things are a process, Austin." Ally says, "Just please, don't worry about me." she says, playfully pouting.

Austin rolls his eyes and smiles, "Fine, I'll stop worrying about you...out loud."

* * *

"And then Uncle Aaron made a paper air-plane and made it fly all around the room!" May tells her parents as Austin digs his keys out of his pocket to unlock the apartment.

"Sounds like fun!" Ally says.

"I remember back in Junior year, one of my physics assignments was to make paper air-planes." Austin says, opening the door and letting the girls in.

"Oh yeah? How'd that turn out?" Ally asks.

"Oh you should have seen me, it was awful. Some of them went straight down, others went in circles, some of them even went behind me!" Austin says, closing the door behind him as he walks in.

"Behind you?" May asks.

"Yup." Austin says.

"I think you were doing it wrong." May says.

"Yeah, I think I was doing it wrong too." Austin says, picking May up.

Ally groans, "I have to pee _again_. I will be very glad when I no longer have a little person sitting on my bladder." Ally says, turning on her heel and walking to the bathroom.

May turns to Austin, "Daddy, how did that baby get into Mommy's tummy?"

"Hey, look at that! It's almost your bedtime! Let's get you into your pj's." Austin says, completely dodging May's question and taking her into her room.

* * *

_Hear the wind blow...dear..._

_Hear the wind blow_

Ally finished the lullaby she'd been singing to May, who was now fast asleep. Ally lightly kissed May's forehead, then stood from the edge of her bed she'd been sitting on. Ally turned around and saw Austin, leaning on the open door frame, smiling. Ally smiled in return and quietly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"I love hearing you sing that to her." Austin says.

"I'm glad you like it." Ally says, smiling before Austin kisses her. She smiled and gladly returned the kiss. They came apart, smiling at one another, then headed into their bedroom as Austin continues talking.

"But God, she is getting too big, too fast." He says, referring to May.

"I know. I'm surprised she hasn't asked the question yet."

Austin raises an eyebrow, "The question?" he asks.

"You know, the question. How did I get pregnant? I mean, come on, Austin. Look at me. It's bound to happen eventually."

"Oh, it already did." Austin says.

Ally's eyes widen and she starts to laugh, "What?" she asks, covering her mouth with her hand as she continues to laugh. Austin just nods, not looking amused in any way shape or form.

"When?" Ally continues, her face turning red from her laughter.

"About half an hour ago."

"Where was I when this happened?"

"Peeing."

"God damn it!" Ally says, "I would have killed to have seen the look on your face."

"Yes, I'm sure it was hilarious." Austin deadpans, getting into bed. He grabs a remote and turns on the TV that they had in their room.

"Alright, alright. Tell you what? Few years from now, I'll make it _my _job to explain it to her." Ally says. She then points to her stomach, "But if this one's a boy, he's on you."

"Deal." Austin says without hesitation.

Ally smiles and rolls her eyes, then crawls into bed with her husband and starts paying attention to the TV.

**So that was the first chapter! You sort of have an idea of what's been going on in everyone's lives so far, but trust me. Nothing has happened yet. There is going to be some pretty heavy drama coming in in the next couple of chapters so you guys better be ready for it!**

**I WILL ONCE AGAIN BE REPLYING TO REVIEWS SO SEND THEM IN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE A QUESTION. Do I have any readers who, like me, live in the LA area? If so, who felt the earthquake yesterday morning? If you don't know what I'm talking about, there was a 4.4 earthquake yesterday morning where I live. It wasn't super huge, but it was big enough to wake me up at 6:30 in the morning and it certainly scared me and my family. It was on the news for like an hour and a half too, and probably still is, haha. I think Laura Marano tweeted about it too. Again, it wasn't super huge, but it was the biggest one here in like, five years. Just wanted to know if any one else reading this experienced it as well.**

**ALSO. The Austin and Ally fanfiction forum is almost at 7000 stories! We only have like 50 more to go! So all of my readers out there who are also authors, start writing! Let's get this thing to 7000!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**livelearnlovesing: Well if you think you should reread 'May', it certainly wouldn't hurt. I myself might have to reread it again to get some writing ideas.**

**rosilina: I'm glad you're excited for it! And from what I could see from my imagination, it WAS priceless!**

**austlly394: rossome lauriffic rainiful and coolum, huh? I like the sound of that! Oh, and I actually have a question for you. What ever happened to your spin-off of my story? I subscribed to it and I haven't gotten any notifications for it. Are you still writing it?**

**Lextrodanairy (Guest): Thanks! I was laughing while I was writing it.**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura: Ah, the reader with the awesome penname! I'm glad you and your friends like the stories, it really makes me smile when I think about how many people are reading these stories of mine.**

**I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION. Simply out of curiosity to see who is reading. Where are you guys all from? In your reviews I want you guys to start telling me where you're reading from. If you live in the USA with me, then tell me your state and city. If you live in another country, tell me that too! I want to know these things!**

**Okay, enough of all of this. I own no references used. Let's go!**

A week later, Ally's POV

I walk into the apartment with two more boxes. Jake rushes over to me and takes the boxes away from me, "You shouldn't be carrying these." he says.

"Jake..." I wine, "How am I supposed to help you move in if you won't let me carry anything in?"

"You're over five months pregnant, Ally. You shouldn't be lifting anything too heavy."

"Yes, because those boxes were SO heavy." I say, referring to the boxes that Jake took from me which were labeled 'Pillows'.

Jake rolls his eyes, "_You _start unpacking, _I'll _get the rest of the boxes." Jake says, setting the boxes down.

I stick my tongue out at him obnoxiously, and he does it back. He then walks out of the apartment and heads to the moving truck outside.

I sigh and take some of the 'lighter' boxes into the bedroom. I open one of the boxes with sheets in it and start putting them on the bare mattress on the bed. Hopefully Jake won't think this is 'too dangerous' a task for a pregnant girl.

Jake has once again gotten into protective mode, but in a good way this time. He's simply being the protective brother he's supposed to be. I'm glad that I have _that _Jake back; the Jake that I had before he left for Afghanistan...

I finish making the bed, and move on to some of the other boxes. One of them has a lot of Jake's military things in it. Pictures, metals. His old uniform is probably here somewhere too. I can't help but look through everything, remembering when he first left. I was so scared for him. When he came back I was so, so happy, but...He was different...

"You found those." A voice from behind me says.

I jump, then turn around to see Jake in the doorway. I relax, "Yeah." I say.

Jake kneels down on the floor next to me and starts going through his things as well.

"Are you ever afraid that they're going to make you go back?" I ask.

Jake nods, "Sometimes." He says, "I mean, I'm not sure how good rehab looks on me; my commanding officer wasn't too happy, but it's certainly possible. I'm not done until I'm discharged." He says.

I pause, "Okay, but...If you _do _ever have to go back, when you come home please don't start up these old habits again, Jake, please." I beg.

"I won't, Ally-cat. You won't have to worry about a thing." He says. He stands up and changes the subject, "Oh, I have some of your things too, from when you moved out."

"Really?" I ask, standing up as well.

"Yeah. I just put the boxes in your car." He explains.

I nod, "Okay." I say, "Let's get unpacking."

* * *

Austin took May to get her hair cut, so I've got the apartment to myself for a little while. I set some of the boxes that Jake gave me on the bed. I'm not really sure I remember what all could be in here, as I really didn't have many personal items when I was living with Jake...

I open the first box and see some of the old clothes I left behind. I doubt those will fit me anymore, what with me being pregnant and all. Maybe they'll fit after I have the baby. I'll set those aside for now.

The second box just has some old trinkets and stuffed animals that I brought with me to Miami when I moved here. I'll give these to May. She'll like them.

I set that box aside, and look at the third and final box. I remember this one being the heaviest. I open it, and find it full of a bunch of old photo albums. I smile to myself. I remember these! These are a bunch of old albums that were put together from my childhood. I wonder if Austin has any of these for May. I'll have to ask him.

I start looking through the first one. This one seems the most recent. It looks like it started around my freshmen year. I set it aside and look through all of these other books, bringing back old memories.

After skimming through almost all of these old photo albums, I come across the last one in the box...I don't recognize it. Maybe Jake gave me one of his by mistake. I take it out of the box and flip open to the first page. On the inside, the album is labeled, "Dawson baby, pregnancy through birth." This must have been when my mom was pregnant with me.

I start flipping through the album. The first picture I see is of two people. I can't see their faces that well, as this is an old picture. I'm pretty sure it's my mom and dad though, and they're wearing caps and gowns. This must have been their graduation day...But then I get a good look at the person that I assume is my mom. Hmm...Mom must have had brown hair in high school; it's blonde now. But also...was she pregnant in this picture? That couldn't be right. Maybe this _is _one of Jake's old albums. But I'm almost positive that my mom didn't have Jake until she was 22, and had me like seven, eight years later...

I continue to flip through the pages. I see a picture of my mom. Now, in this picture, her hair is blonde, like it is now. She certainly looks younger. This must have been before she started smoking. Next to her is a young Jake. He looks so adorable! He had to have been only around seven years old. And then, on the other side of my mom, was another woman with dark, brown and curly hair. She looked really young too...She almost looked like the girl in the other picture, in the cap and gown. But..._she _was pregnant in this picture, not my mom. Does this belong to a cousin that I don't know about? I take the picture out from under the plastic in the book, and look at the back of the picture to see if there is anything on it. There is. It was labeled "From left to right: Jake (age 7), Carlie (Age 29) and Penny (Age 18)." Penny? Who was Penny? I know Jake and Carlie obviously! My brother and my mom. Who was Penny? This photo album_ is_ for a 'Dawson baby', right? That's what it says...

I continue to flip through the book. There was a lot of pictures of this Penny person, and some guy named Lester. They looked to be around mine and Austin's age in this picture, except they were the same age as each other, so they were both eighteen. Pretty young. Though, I suppose Austin and I are pretty young too. Austin was _really _young when May came along...

I keep looking through the pictures and looking at what is written on the back of them. Then, I find one that really confuses me. It says, "February 16th, 1996. Miami Central Hospital." And there is a picture of this Penny person, in a hospital room and a hospital gown, holding a newborn baby. The weird thing is, February 16th 1996 is my birthday, and I was born at Miami Central Hospital. I look over at the other side of the picture again, and realized that there was something I missed! I read the entire label this time, "February 16th, 1996. Miami Central Hospital. Penny saying goodbye to Ally." My heart drops down to my stomach. What?

I send a quick text to Jake.

_Do you know a Penny Dawson?_

I continue looking through this book, not really sure how to react. I see pictures of my parents and these Penny and Lester people, but I just continue to get more and more confused by the second!

Jake responds to me.

_That name actually does sound familiar, but I can't figure it out. Why?_

I then find exactly what I'm looking for. At the very end of the book, there are two things in here. My birth certificate and...no...that can't be right.

I quickly text Jake again.

_Come over. Now._

I send it, and then I hear the apartment door open and two familiar voices. Austin and May are home. I walk out of the bedroom and greet them.

"Hey, you guys." I say, still a bit frazzled.

"Hey, Ally." Austin says, smiling.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at my hair! Isn't it pretty?" May asks. Her hair was now in a short little bob. It did look extremely adorable on her.

"It's very pretty." I say, smiling, "Oh, I've got a surprise for you, May." I say. I walk into the bedroom and bring the box of my old toys from Jake, "Uncle Jake was moving into his new apartment today and he had some of my things from when I was little. These are some of my old toys and I want you to have them."

May's face lights up light a Christmas Tree fireworks display on The Fourth of July, "Really?! Thanks, Mom!" she exclaims.

"You're welcome, baby doll." I say, walking into May's room with her closely following behind. I set the box on her bed and let her dig through it. That should keep her distracted while I talk to Austin.

I walk into the living room and see Austin taking his jacket off, "That was nice of you." he says.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

Austin blinks, "Oh. Okay." He says, "What about?"

"Come in here?" I say, motioning for him to follow me into the bedroom.

"Ohh, I like where this is going."

"Not now, Austin. This is serious." I say.

"Okay, what's going on?" Austin asks.

"Well, when I was helping Jake move in today, he gave me some of my old things that he still had, including some old photo albums." I say. I go over to the photo album I'd been looking at and show it to him, "Really really really long story short...I found this in the back of the book." I say, turning to the back page, "A birth certificate...and an adoption certificate." I say.

Austin's eyes widen as he comes to the realization.

"Austin," I start, "I think I'm adopted..."

**Ha ha. And ha! I BET YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YA? HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I HAVE A QUESTION! Do I have any readers in the LA area? If so, did you feel the earthquake yesterday morning? We had a 4.4 earthquake yesterday morning. It wasn't big enough to do any damage, but it was certainly big enough to wake me up at 6:30 am and scare the crap out of me, my dad, and my pregnant stepmom. I just want to know if anyone else experienced it and what they thought of it, haha.**

**I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION! So, just because I'm curious, where are all of you guys from? Where are you reading my stories? If you live in the U.S. like I do, I want to know things like what state, city, etc. If you're from another country, tell me that too! I just want to know where all my stories are being read from. Let me know!**

**So, lots of unexpected things happened in this chapter. Ally's parents might not be who they thought they were, and Jake has NOT been discharged from the military, so technically, HE IS STILL IN THE ARMY. Lots 'o' drama shall be occurring, I assure you.**

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I WILL BE RESPONDING TO THEM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! How is everybody doing today? I personally am doing great! I hiked up a mountain this morning, finished my school work early, and now I get to update!**

**I'M FLYING HOME TO INDIANA ON APRIL 17TH. I'm flying back for a couple days for Easter, and during my time there, I'll have plenty of time to update! Yay!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura: An Aussie, huh? That sounds so cool! I CURRENTLY live in Valley Village, California. The capital of California I believe is Sacramento. I am ORIGINALLY from Valparaiso, Indiana. The capital of Indiana is Indianapolis. I just gave two of 'em to ya! I'm glad you think my county is cool, because it's a lot more sucky than it seems.**

**M. J. kiki: Haha. Well, I'm glad you're liking the story so far. And with the whole being May's sister, thing, I'm not sure if I'm going to go down that road, because remember, May was in the same grade as Austin before she died, and Austin got held back after she died. So technically, if May were still alive, she would be OLDER than Ally. Guatemala, huh? That's so cool! I just live in plain ol' America. :/**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: I'm glad you like the story. And I'm not sure there would be many earthquakes in Texas either, haha.**

**XxMydreamsxX: Oh wow. I'm glad to have such big fans such as yourself. Readers like you make my day so much brighter! And yeah, I know where the Netherlands are. That's so cool! I've checked my traffic graph and new I had readers that far away, but it's so cool to have one actually reach out to me. And you better hope you never experience an earthquake. It wasn't even that big, and it only lasted about twenty seconds, if not even less than that, but it was at like 6:30 am and it was my first one, so it was pretty scary. But like five minutes later we were all laughing about it, haha. And don't worry about rambling; I do it too!**

**princesscrazy124: Well, sorry, but you should know by now that my stories will ALWAYS have cliff hangers, haha :) England, huh? I've always wanted to visit there. I will some day.**

**Allygurl101: I'm glad you liked the chapter. You'll certainly see a lot more of Ally's and Jake's relationship throughout this story. So...You're reading from Canada, eh? Ha! I'm sorry, I just had to do that.**

**Nicola. clair. 3: Haha! I love how you're all like "NO I DON'T HAVE AN ACCENT SO DON'T FRICKEN ASK" Does that mean you get asked about it often? I don't blame you. If I were you, I'd get sick of it too, haha.**

**So many amazing reviews! I love it! Keep giving me those super looonng reviews that bring smiles to my face AND REVIEWS IN ALL CAPS THAT LET ME KNOW HOW EXCITED YOU ARE!**

**IF YOU WANT TO FIND ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA I.E., TWITTER, INSTAGRAM, ETC. PM ME!**

**Enough of this. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

May fell asleep. I quietly shut her bedroom door and walk out into the living room where Ally and Jake are both sitting, talking. This entire situation is just so crazy...

"Okay, so what do you know for sure?" Jake asks.

"I was born here in Miami -I've _known _that- and then we moved to Pennsylvania. We lived in Scranton. You enlisted into the army, and when you came back to the states you moved back to Miami. Mom and Dad -or maybe I should be calling them Carlie and Peter- moved to Orlando and sent me to Miami to live with you to run Sonic Boom. That's what I've always known. Apparently, there's more to the story than that."

"So what now?" I ask, sitting next to Ally.

"I don't know, this is all news to me too; I don't remember much from when I was a kid. I guess I didn't remember that Ally was adopted, especially since Mom and Dad never talked about it. The only thing I can think of is to take the three hour drive to Orlando and run this by Mom and Dad." Jake says.

"What I don't get is, in those photo albums, these people, Penny and Lester, who I'm pretty sure are my real parents, had the same last name, Dawson. So are you and Mo -Carlie and Peter related to them somehow?" Ally asks.

"Maybe." I say, "Okay, how about this. Friday, we take May to my parents' house, then we drive up to Orlando and get an explanation."

"That sounds like it's the only thing you can really do." Jake says.

Ally sighs, "Yeah, alright." she says.

I nod and take her hand. I can't imagine what's going through her head right now. Hopefully, everything will work itself out with this trip to Orlando.

* * *

That night.

Ally sits down on the bed and sighs. I sit down next to her and wrap an arm around her. I kiss her cheek and then lay my head on her shoulder, "How're you feeling, baby?" I ask.

"How the hell do you think?" she asks, "I'm pregnant and fat and I have to pee all the time, and I just found out that almost my entire life has been a lie..." she says, "I mean...Even if Carlie and Peter had _told _me from the beginning that they weren't my biological parents, then maybe I would have been okay with it, but..." she trails off.

I nod, "You know, I went through this with May, but I was on the other end." I say, "Our parents thought it would be best for us to give her up...When we decided to keep her it was, well...it was hard. Especially since I was taking care of this baby all on my own for a while. Yeah, I had my family to help me, but there _were _some times when I considered giving her up. Sure, it's gotten easier, and I'm very grateful that I didn't give May up, but...What I'm trying to get at here, is you should cut your parents some slack, at least a little bit."

Ally sighs, "I guess you're right..." she says, "I mean...I guess I should be looking at all of the positive outcomes of this. If I were still with my birth parents, there's a good chance I never would have met you."

I smile, "See? You've got an amazing life now." I point out, "Look, if...if you want to find out more about your birth parents, or where you came from, I will help you out one-hundred-percent and be there by your side through the entire thing, but remember the things you have now."

Ally nods, "Of course." she says.

I sit up and kiss her forehead, then lean down and kiss her lips softly. She smiles into it and kisses me back. We come apart and I press my forehead to hers.

"I love you." I say.

She smiles, "I love you too." she says.

* * *

Friday, Ally's POV

I'm not sure how long this is going to take, but I certainly hope it won't take too long. I don't even know how I'm supposed to do this. Do I just rip the bandage off and tell them that I know that I'm adopted? Do I start out subtle? I don't even know where I'm going to go with any of this...

After we dropped May off at Mike and Mimi's, Austin and I drove three and a half hours to Orlando, and we've finally made it to my parents' house. We've only been here one other time: to tell them about the fact that Austin and I were married, and that I was pregnant with his child. That was also the first day my parents met Austin. You can imagine the awkwardness. We didn't bring May with us that time either, because my Mom smokes openly, no matter who is around.

We pulled up to the rather large house. It was the biggest one in this expensive neighborhood. My parents are very wealthy and, well, stuck up. I just hoped that all of this would go under well.

Austin and I got out of the car and walked up to the large limestone-covered house. The sun was shining on the perfectly green grass, and my parents' gardener was watering the flowers. Yeah. My parents had a gardener. Most people would love to have this much wealth and money, but back in Pennsylvania when I had it, I never felt...normal. I never felt like I had a normal life with my parents buying me everything I did and didn't want with no rhyme or reason.

I rang the doorbell, and Austin and I stood in silence as we waited for an answer.

A minute later, Savannah, my parents' maid -yes, they had a maid too- answered the door and smiled, "Mr. and Mrs. Moon, what a delight. Carlie and Peter have been expecting you. Come right in."

Austin and I step into the house, "Savannah, you don't have to be so formal around us." I say.

"Actually yes I do; it's in my job description." She says with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Suddenly, my 'mother', Carlie Dawson walked down the staircase in a red dress that she would call 'casual', red pumps to match, bright red lipstick, perfect makeup, and perfect white pearls around her neck. Her short blonde hair went down to about her chin, and it lightly bounced with every step she took. A cigarette lightly balanced between the index and middle fingers of her right hand, her nails painted a perfect red to match her attire. She'd started smoking when Jake went to Afghanistan. She'd done it out of stress. Now, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was an addict. I could see the stains of red lipstick where she'd put the cigarette in her mouth on the white paper. She gave us a white toothy grin as her brown eyes land on us, and walked over to us.

"Allyson! Austin! What a pleasure to see you both again." She says.

"Hi, Mom." I say, sort of awkwardly.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Dawson." Austin says.

"You didn't bring your daughter along with you this time?" Carlie asks, exhaling smoke right into our faces.

"Today wasn't a good time." I say, trying my hardest to hold my breath. That second hand smoke would not be good for the baby.

"Oh, too bad." Carlie says. She turns to Savannah, "Savannah, go make some snacks and bring them into the den. Do you kids want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." I say. Austin shakes his head.

Savannah nods and heads into the kitchen.

"Well, let's head into the den where your father is and we'll have ourselves a little chit-chat." Carlie says. She turns on her heel and starts walking off. Austin and I follow closely behind.

"You know Allyson, I must say, you are positively _glowing_! How far along are you?" Carlie continues.

"I'm five and a half months right now, but I'll be six months in about two weeks-"

"That's nice. We're here." Carlie says, cutting me off.

We're at the end of the hallway, in front of two large wooden doors. Carlie twists the handles on both and pushes them in. We enter the den. The blinds and curtains are closed, so the only things lighting the room is the little sunlight that peeks through the blinds and curtains, and the large fire in the fireplace in the back of the room. In a lounge chair sat my 'dad', Peter Dawson. He was reading a book on what I believe is philosophy, and is smoking a cigar. His used-to-be-brown hair is now graying, even with some white in it. His blue eyes look through his glasses and follow along to the words in the book. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt tucked into a pair of khakis that were brought together by a dark brown leather belt -the same one that was used to beat Jake when he was bad as a child; it still fit, and it looked very worn- and he on his feet were a pair of brown leather dress shoes. His 'casual'. On the small table next to him was an ash try that once in a while he'd tap his cigar over, and next to that, in a small glass on a coaster, was a scotch on the rocks with a twist. His favorite.

Books surrounded shelves all along the back walls. There was a posh leather couch next to Peter's chair that faced the fireplace. Behind that was another wrap around gray couch that faced a monstrous sized television. There was also a pool table, a liquor cabinet, and in the room next to this was the wine cellar.

"Peter, we have guests." Carlie announces as she strides into the room.

My 'father' looks up, then smiles. He closes his book and sets it down, then picks up his glass of scotch and stands. A puff of smoke from his cigar escapes his lips. He walks over and wraps an arm around Carlie's waist, "Allyson, Austin, it's great to see you again!" he says.

"Great to see you too, Dad." I say, still quite awkwardly.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" he asks, holding up his glass of scotch.

"Dad, neither of us are of age, and I'm pregnant." I say.

"Alright, so maybe none for you, but a simple drink wouldn't hurt your husband. How about it, Austin?"

"No thank you, sir." Austin says.

"Suit yourself, this is some good stuff." Peter says, taking a small sip out of his glass.

Savannah then walks in with small food portions on a tray, then sets the tray down on the coffee table in front of the leather couch near the fireplace.

"Thank you, Savannah. Now, if you could be so kind as to fetch me a glass of my good wine." Carlie says.

"Coming right up, ma'am." Savannah says, a little too enthusiastically before heading off to the wine cellar.

"Well, kids, have a seat." Peter says.

Austin and I each sit on the leather couch. The heat from the fire in the fireplace felt very nice, I'll admit. My dad set his glass back on the coaster on the small table next to his chair, then sat in his chair. Carlie sat on the arm of the chair. Savannah then came out with a bottle of red wine. She poured in a wine glass, near the top, just like Carlie always liked it, then hands it to her and sets the bottle down.

"Thank you again, Savannah. You are dismissed." Carlie says.

Savannah nods, then walks out of the den, closing both of the large wooden doors behind her.

"No May this time either? I'd like to meet her _eventually._" Peter says.

"I told them that when they got here." Carlie says.

"You two can meet my daughter when I know you won't be blowing smoke in her face." I snap.

"Ally." Austin says at whisper level sternly.

"Allyson, don't talk to your mother that way." Peter says.

"She's _not _my mother." I say.

The room goes silent.

I swallow, then speak up, "I know I'm adopted." I say.

Carlie and Peter look at each other, then back at Austin and I, "We knew this day would come." Carlie says.

**So...Yeah. What do you guys think of this story so far? I'm really liking it. And now, I'm going to go watch Catching Fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! How are all of my beautiful readers doing today? I personally think it's a great day so far. I did a fun science experiment, had a 3 musketeers bar, then a burger for lunch, I'm listening to Of Mice & Men, and now I get to update another chapter for you all! How wonderful is that? The answer you're looking for is: very.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**adorking: You felt the quake too? It was my first one here so it was sort of scary, haha. And I've read all three books in the Hunger Games saga. They're very good. I can't wait for Mockingjay to be made into a movie.**

**Snowie11521: Riverside, huh? Yeah, that isn't very far from me. I live in Valley Village.**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura: Yeah, I'll put a bit more in in the next few chapters. I'm just trying to get in this whole Ally being adopted thing in first.**

**J Is Me 2517: Yeah, that sounds about what it's like back in Indiana. I know how much it sucks. My sister had to go to school on a Saturday because they'd missed so much school because of the snow.**

**Bella Nguyen (Guest): Yeah, all of that will be explained in this chapter :)**

**livelearnlovesing: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking these stories so much. It really warms my little thirteen year old heart :)**

**princesscrazy124: Well, back in Indiana, they've missed so much school because of the snow that they had to have school on a Saturday to make it up. Luckily I don't have to do that here! And yes, I've read all three books in the Hunger Games saga. I can't wait for Mockingjay to be made into a movie.**

**writermeAL: And the big wave, and the blood rain. Tick tock, tick tock.**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Nicola. clair. 3: Well, there are lots of accents in the world. You may not have a 'posh' accent, but do you have one at all? There is a difference between an actual British accent than the stereotypical one.**

**Lextroodanairy (Guest): You weren't supposed to :)**

**Allygurl101: That's a thing? I knew that the Canadian stereotype was the whole 'eh' thing, but I didn't know polar bears were a problem too! Haha. And don't worry, I don't. But as soon as I saw you were from Canada I just had to, haha.**

**austlly394: The 'Queen of Cliffhangers', huh? I like that title :) And purple nutella would be, like, the best invention ever.**

**So many awesome reviews for me to reply to. Thank you all so much!**

**Anyway. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I just stare at them.

"Who am I?" I finally ask. Austin takes my hand.

"Legally, you're our daughter." My 'dad' says, "But biologically...you're our niece."

My eyes widen, "Who are my real parents?" I ask.

Carlie and Peter look at each other again, then look back at us. Carlie lights another cigarette and Peter takes a large sip of his scotch until it's empty, then puts his cigar in the ask tray next to him and stands up and starts walking over to the liquor cabinet as he talks, "Your real parents' names are Lester and Penny Dawson." he starts. He grabs the things he needs to make himself another drink, "Lester is my brother. His girlfriend at the time, Penny, got pregnant with you at seventeen. They decided that it would be best for you, if they gave you up for adoption. They wanted you to have a good life."

"And they trusted _you_?! Of all people?! Do you have any idea what kind of hell I went through when you sent me away to live with Jake after he got home?!" I exclaim.

"Allyson, please, just let your fath...Let Peter talk." Carlie says through her teeth, almost looking like she was on the brink of tears.

Austin squeezes my hand. At least I know he's here. I'm glad he came with me; I'm not sure I would have been able to do this alone.

I return my attention to Peter. He takes his drink and goes back over to his chair. He sets the glass on the coaster and resumes with his cigar and the story where he left off, "Yes, they decided on us. We'd already had Jacob, and were living in Miami. Lester and Penny originally didn't want you to know about them; they wanted you to have a normal life. They turned eighteen, graduated from high school, and had you. But then, they signed away their rights, we went to court, and then you were ours. It was as simple as that..." Peter says.

"Allyson, darling, how did you even find out about this? Did Jacob tell you?" Carlie asks.

"No, Jake didn't tell me anything. He didn't even remember it, really. I found the photo album." I explain.

That was all they needed.

"Well, we decided to move. Lester and Penny didn't want you to know about them, and we had family in Pennsylvania, so that's where we went. Then, Jacob left Scranton to go to Afghanistan, and when he came back he went to Miami...If we're getting things off of our chest here, Lester is actually the one that owns Sonic Boom in Miami, but he was having financial problems, and reached out to Carlie and I for help. So we moved to Orlando and made it seem like we were just there to be there, and to run Sonic Boom, when all along, we were helping Lester." Peter explains.

"Wait, if _he's _the one that owns Sonic Boom, how come we've never seen him there?" Austin asks, finally speaking up.

"He's away on business a lot." Carlie says.

"What about my mom? What does she do for a living?" I ask.

"She just got back from a research expedition in Africa. She's a veterinarian now, I believe." Carlie says.

I let all of this sink in...

"What are you thinking, Ally?" Austin asks me.

I pause, then purse my lips, "I want to meet them." I finally says, "And I don't want your help. I want to do this on my own." I confirm.

Peter takes another sip of his drink, then sets it down and sighs, "Do you now?"

"Yes." I declare.

"And how to you plan on doing that?" Carlie asks.

"A phone number and an address are all I need from you." I say.

Carlie purses her bright red lips, then stands. A light trail of smoke escapes her mouth as she walks over to the counter near the liquor cabinet and opens one of the drawers, then she grabs a notepad and a pen. The only noise that can be heard is the click of the pen and the crackle of the fire in the fireplace. She writes a few things down, then rips the paper out and turns around. Her red heels click on the floor, and she walks over to Austin and I. She doesn't look happy. She hands me the piece of paper and I take it from her. She walks back over to Peter's chair and sits on the arm while I read the piece of paper. According to this, my parents live just on the other side of Miami.

I turn to Austin, "We're done here." I say.

He nods, looking quite relieved. We stand up.

"Why do you look happy?" Peter asks.

"Because I knew from the very beginning that no one as selfish as you people could possibly be my parents." I say.

"How dare you call us selfish! We took you in when your parents couldn't! We raised you!" Carlie says.

"Yeah, and you know what? I was a live a good seventeen and a half years before I met Austin and actually started _living_. The only good thing you have ever done for me was this, and despite the fact that Jake was abusive, sending me to Miami." I say, "So, you perfect bitch and intolerable bastard, I'll be seeing you. Maybe my actual parents will actually treat me with respect and not look at my husband like he's the Antichrist just because he has a few tattoos here and there." I say. And with that, I take Austin's hand and leave.

* * *

Austin's POV

"Damn. I hope I get to see that side of you more often." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ally says.

"Why do you sound so upset? You finally got to stand up to the people that made your life a living hell." I point out.

"Yes, but they did raise me. Up until a few days ago, they _were _my parents." Ally says.

I kiss her temple, "And there's the good Ally I know and love." I say.

* * *

I walk in and see Ally on the bed, glasses on, jotting something down in her book.

"Hey." I say.

Ally snaps out of whatever little world she was previously in and looks up. She gives a small smile, "Hey." she says.

"New song?" I ask, sitting on the bed next to her.

She nods, "Yeah." she says.

"Do you have something for tomorrow with Ronnie?" I ask. Tomorrow she had studio time at Ramone Records.

"Yeah." she says.

"What have you been writing about?" I ask.

"Everything that's been going on...I feel like my mind has been going a mile a second." she says.

"I'm sure it is." I say, "But sometimes stress writes the best songs."

"Tell me about it." Ally says with a small smile. She pauses, and her smile grows, "The baby's kicking again." she says.

"Really?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, here." she says. She takes my hand and places it on her stomach where the baby usually kicks. It's almost always in the same spot. A second later, I feel a light thump against my hand and my smile grows.

"We've got ourselves quite the little ninja there." I say.

"That'll make May happy." Ally says, "You know, she still expects you to buy her one of those."

"And I'm still working on the kinks for it." I say.

Ally laughs, and I do too.

"What time are your parents dropping her off?" Ally asks.

"They should be here in about half an hour." I say.

"A whole thirty minutes to ourselves..." Ally says, suddenly smirking.

"Mmm hmm." I say before kissing her and lightly pushing her down on the bed.

* * *

The Next Day Ally's POV

Today is a studio day. Dez and Ronnie are at the control panels while Trish, Austin, and May are sitting on the couch behind them. I'm really glad that Ronnie lets them come watch. It makes all of this a lot easier. Ronnie is aware of the situation that's been going on with my family, and completely understands that I'm sort of under some stress. But, he also is excited that I'm getting some great songs down because of it.

"That was great, Ally!" Austin says as I walk out of the booth.

"Thanks." I say before taking a sip of my water bottle.

"Yeah. That song is absolutely perfect considering the circumstances." Trish says. We've explained everything to Trish and Dez as well.

"Your parents aren't going to be too happy when they hear that song though." Dez points out.

"They aren't my parents, Dez. They never were." I say.

"Ally, you ready to go back in? Let's take it from the top one last time." Ronnie says.

"You got it." I say.

"Have fun, Mommy." May says.

I smile at her and then go back into the booth. The music starts and I begin to sing. **(I don't own 'Victims' by New Years Day. I got these lyrics online so I apologize if they're wrong.)**

_The night falls _

_A black veil on a porcelain doll_

_Getting closer to the moment_

_I break beyond repair_

_What is sleep_

_When all I have are these tortured dreams?_

_Throwing up the taste of razors_

_That cut too deep_

_That's the price I'll pay_

_You would see a change in these eyes_

_But you've sewn yours closed_

_I'm not your heroine!_

_I'm a victim to your ways_

_You're not so innocent_

_You're the one_

_That made me feel betrayed_

_I'm not your heroine!_

_I'm a villain in your veins_

_We can be enemies_

_You can hunt me down_

_If you're not dead_

The music picks up and I can see everyone nodding their heads to the beat. I continue singing.

_Oh it's happening_

_I can feel the change inside_

_They will be terrified_

_Of what comes next_

_I claw straight into the ones_

_That deceived me for so long_

_They dug their graves_

_I pushed them in_

_You would see a change in these eyes_

_But I've sewn yours closed_

_I'm not your heroine!_

_I'm a victim to your ways_

_You're not so innocent_

_You're the one _

_That made me feel betrayed_

_I'm not your heroine!_

_I'm a villain in your veins_

_We can be enemies_

_You can hunt me down_

_If you're not dead_

It slows down a bit as we approach the bridge. I start to sing again.

_This desperation leads_

_To hands unclean_

_So let's own our voices_

_Screaming out "come and get me"_

_We all have debts unpaid_

_With crimes we haven't even made_

_I'm not your heroine!_

_I'm a victim to your ways_

_You're the one _

_That made me feel betrayed_

_I'm not your heroine!_

_I'm a villain in your veins_

_We can be enemies_

_You can hunt me down_

_If you're not_

_If you're not..._

_If you're not dead..._

The music stops and everyone cheers. I smile to myself. Singing about my feelings on these kinds of things just makes me feel...better...

* * *

Austin is putting May to bed, meanwhile I pace around our bedroom. I hold in my hands the piece of paper that has my mother's phone number on it. My _real _mother's phone number on it.

I take a breath, then grab my cellphone and sit on the bed. Before I can stop myself I'm dialing the number, and before I know it it's ringing. I put the phone up to my ear and wait for someone to pick up, "Hi, is this Penny Dawson?...I have some information on your daughter, Ally."

**Ohh...**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter in your reviews! I will be replying to them. Also look up that song if you get the chance to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I've just been really busy. I've had school, I went out with my dad one day, another day I was volunteering at this place, another day I was having lunch with my acting manager, yesterday I was with a friend, I've just been busy, and I'm sorry, but I'm here now! AND I'm on Spring Break! This means lots of time to update!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Daddysgirl11: Oh, I think I did get that review. Alabama? That sounds cool. I'm glad you're liking the sequel so far :)**

**Lextrodanairy: Cliffhangers are what keep readers like you reviewing. If that chapter didn't have a cliffhanger, you wouldn't have reviewed to tell me about the cliffhanger, would you have? Haha. It's all in my little bag of tricks, my friend. And I'm glad you're excited you got to miss school. I would be too, except I CAN'T miss school because I'm homeschooled!**

**writermeAL: I'm excited for it too. I myself am not even sure what's going to happen, haha. I pretty much just improvise these chapters as I go...haha.**

**AwesomeAsllyRockinRaura: COME ON GET LOUD, LOUD, LET IT OUT! Yes, I love R5! Haha. Oh, and PS, ever since you told me you're from Australia, I keep reading your reviews with an Australian accent, haha!**

**FireworkRR75: Usually I don't reply to reviews from more previous chapters in ones that are more ahead, but I just have to reply to the one you left for chapter 2. I can't believe you're traveling around so much! That must be difficult. You must be really committed to this acting career of yours. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? That just all sounds like a lot of work for someone that's really young...**

**AusllyBade4Ever: Okay, this is really random, but ever since you started reading my stories and reviewing them, whenever I see your username, I keep thinking to myself "What does Bade stand for?!" AND I LITERALLY JUST GOT THAT IT'S BECK AND JADE FROM VICTORIOUS! It took me forever! I seriously could not figure it out for the life of me, haha. Anyways, you're in California too? That's so cool. I live in Valley Village, California.**

**Snowie11521: Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so much. And I'm sorry, but no, there will not be a sequel to 'The Ghost in The Mirror'.**

**livelearnlovesing: Yeah, I know I need to incorporate Austin and May into the story a little more. There will certainly be moments like the one you described further into the story.**

**J Is Me 2517: Of course I put another cliffhanger! Cliffhangers are what keeps you guys reviewing! If I didn't put a cliffhanger, then you wouldn't have reviewed to tell me about the cliffhanger, now would you? Haha. It's all a part of my little bag of tricks.**

**R5AAFan: ****Of course I put another cliffhanger! Cliffhangers are what keeps you guys reviewing! If I didn't put a cliffhanger, then you wouldn't have reviewed to tell me about the cliffhanger, now would you? Haha. It's all a part of my little bag of tricks.**

******ItsYaGirlTerTer: The question you SHOULD be asking yourself is: how will her real parents react? *Dramatic music***

******Allygurl101: Haha! I was going to incorporate something about the sorry stereotype in my text review, haha! If you ever come to America, you need to do those things and see if people are like "Are you from Canada?" And you should act all oblivious and be like "Oh my God how did you know?!" Haha. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And trust me...that number was anything but fake...**

******austlly394: Ah, ninjas, haha. And yes, I am the Queen of Cliffhangers. I mean, o********f course I put another cliffhanger! Cliffhangers are what keeps you guys reviewing! If I didn't put a cliffhanger, then you wouldn't have reviewed to tell me about the cliffhanger, now would you? Haha. It's all a part of my little bag of tricks.**

**************M. J. kiki: ********Of course I put another cliffhanger! Cliffhangers are what keeps you guys reviewing! If I didn't put a cliffhanger, then you wouldn't have reviewed to tell me about the cliffhanger, now would you? Haha. It's all a part of my little bag of tricks. And yes, you should absolutely look up that song and band. New Years Day is one of my favorites! Word of advice, their video for 'Angel Eyes' is the sexiest one they have, haha. ;)**

**********************ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! I am currently at 73 reviews in only 4 chapters. That's awesome! I'm almost at 100! Do you think we can get me there soon? If you guys can get me there in two chapters, that would be sweet! If you guys could get me there in THIS chapter, I will give every single one of you a virtual hug, haha! 27 more, let's see how long it takes for me to get there!**

**********************I DIDN'T GET TO WATCH THE NICKELODIAN KIDS CHOICE AWARDS! From what I saw on Twitter, it sounds like Ross won for best actor, but I have no proof for sure. Did anyone else see it? If so, TELL ME IF HE WON PLEASE!**

**********************Okay, enough of this. I own no references used. Let's go.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Hi, is this Penny Dawson?...I have some information on your daughter, Ally." I say. My heart is beating faster than I think it ever has. I very well may be speaking to my birth mother.

**"Yes, this is Penny Dawson." **The person on the other line says, **"But I think you might be mistaking me for another Penny Dawson; I don't have a daughter."**

"Did you ever give a child up for adoption?" I ask.

There's a pause, **"I'm sorry, who am I talking to?"**

Shit.

"My name is, um..." I start. I say the first name that pops into my head, "May." I say. I look like the original May, so I guess it was just the first name I could come up with, "I'm very close to Ally Dawson. I'm her...social worker..." I say, coming up with a good reason for me to be calling.

There's a sigh, **"Yes, I did give a child up for adoption, over eighteen and a half years ago. Her parents named her Allyson. Why do you ask?"**

"W-well, b-because..." I start, "Well she...She knows she's adopted." I say, "And she would like to meet you."

Penny gasps, **"What? How could she have found out?"**

"Do you want to meet her?" I ask, "It would mean so much to her."

There's another pause, **"Yes...Yes, yes I would." **she says, **"I'll have to talk to my husband, and see if he'd like to meet her too."**

"Yes, absolutely, take all the time you need." I say.

**"Well, it's just..." **Penny trails off.

"Yes?" I ask.

**"Well...I don't suppose my husband and I could meet with _you _first, could we? I mean you _are _Ally's social worker. I just think that I would like to have some back round on her, some...information about her before we meet her. You could certainly do that, right? And I mean I'm sure that there are some things that you'd rather say in person than over the phone."**

Just then, Austin walks in and leans against the open doorway. He raises his eyebrows, silently asking who I'm talking to. I hold my index finger up, asking for a minute, "Yes, that's completely understandable. One moment, I just need to...check my schedule." I fib. I put the phone to my chest and look up at Austin, "When's the next day neither of us are in the studio or working? I ask him. He was usually good at remembering these kinds of things, especially when I can't remember a thing because of all of my weird pregnancy hormones.

"Next Thursday, why?" Austin asks.

I ignore his question, and put the phone to my ear again, "Hi, sorry about that. I'm available next Thursday, if that works for you."

**"Um...Yeah, yeah th-that um, that should be okay. Um...I don't suppose you can just come over to our house, can you?"**

"Yes, I can, actually. Um...A-Ally found records of you, and it gave your address. Do you still live at the same place?" I ask. Austin raises an eyebrow at me, looking very confused.

**"Yes, yes we do. Can you come over around three o'clock?"**

"I'll see you there. Thank you, Mrs. Dawson, and I apologize for interrupting your evening."

**"Oh, don't worry about it. I can't promise my husband will be present, but I certainly will...Thank you." **Penny says before hanging up the phone.

I stare at my phone for a minute, then set it down on the nightstand. I look up at Austin, who now had his arms crossed and was biting the inside of his cheek, thinking. He purses his lips and raises his eyebrows at me, "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

I sigh, "That on the phone...was Penny Dawson." I say.

"What?" Austin asks, shutting the bedroom door before walking over and sitting on the bed, "You called her?"

"Of course I did, Austin." I say.

Austin sighs, "Okay, so what did you tell her?"

"That I'm Ally Dawson's social worker and that Ally found out she was adopted and wants to meet her parents. Penny wants to meet with the social worker first, however, at three o'clock, next Thursday."

"What? Ally!"

"I know." I say, flopping back on the bed.

Austin lays next to me, both of us are on our backs and looking at the ceiling, "So _why _did you tell her that?"

"Well, if I had told her over the phone that I was her daughter, I'm afraid she would have felt obligated to say or do something about it, you know? And I didn't want to do that; I wanted to give her an option. And even if I had told her that I am her daughter, and she wanted to meet up with me, I'm pregnant and married, Austin. And not that I'm ashamed or embarrassed of that, but that isn't something that I would want to tell her over the phone, but then I'd end up meeting her in person and be like 'oh, did I forget to mention I'm pregnant, married, and have a three year old daughter? And I'm not even nineteen!'." I say.

Austin sighs, "Alright, I guess you got me there." He says, "So how are you going to tell them that YOU are their daughter?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I've only JUST gotten off the phone with her."

"Right, sorry." Austin says, "So who did you tell them you were? Did you even give them a name?"

I blink, "Yeah." I say, "I...kinda said my name was May..."

Austin raises an eyebrow, "You picked that name of all names?"

"Well, still to this day people tell me how much I look like the original May, so the name just came to mind I guess!" I say, "God, what the hell have I gotten myself into?" I ask.

"Hey, don't worry about it right now. We're gonna have lots of fun tomorrow, so let's just be excited about that for now."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" I ask.

"Uh, Halloween." Austin says.

My eyes widen, "Oh my God I completely forgot about that!" I exclaim.

"Well, just look cute in your costume, and don't eat all of May's candy, and you should be perfectly fine." Austin says, smiling.

"I can't promise either of those things." I say before reaching over and turning off the lamp, making the room go dark. I'm tired, and I really would just like to sleep.

* * *

Austin's POV

"May, you have your costume on?" I ask, walking into May's room. This is her first year trick-or-treating for real, since she's big enough this year, and she's very excited. She decided to go as a bat this year. I walk into her room and find her with her dress on backwards, her wings on the wrong way, and her head band is crooked.

May looks at me, then down at herself, then back up at me again, "I don't think I have this on right."

I laugh, "I don't think you do either." I say, "Here, let me help you." I say. I set my large plastic axe thing down-I'm dressed as the grim reaper-then kneel down in front of May.

"You look really scary, Daddy." May says, smiling.

"Thank you, darling." I say, turning her dress around and putting it on her correctly, then adjusting her bat wings. I take her headband with bat ears on it off her head and hand it to her, "Just leave that off for now; your mom still has to do your hair and makeup." I say.

"Which, I will do right now." Ally's voice chimes in from behind me. May looks at her and smiles. I turn around and look at Ally and bust out laughing.

"That's so awesome!" I say.

Ally almost looked like she was wearing every day attire. Her hair was down in perfect curls, her makeup was done normally, she was wearing a couple of bracelets, a necklace, and some hoop earrings. She was in black boots that went up to about her knees, dark blue maternity skinny jeans, a black blazer, and a white maternity tank top that had two little zombie arms and blood coming out of it right on Ally's baby bump, making it look like the baby was a zombie, trying to break out of her stomach.

"Thought you might like it." Ally says, smiling and looking proud of herself, "Okay, we've got about twenty minutes before the trick-or-treating starts. May, you ready to do your hair and makeup?"

"Uh huh." May says, smiling.

Ally nods and pulls out a can of black hairspray and starts to shake it, "Austin can you help me with this part? I really shouldn't be breathing this stuff in; it's not good for the baby."

I nod and take the can of hairspray. Ally kneels down next to me and in front of May and hands May a towel, "Okay, sweetie, I need you to put this over your face so that none of this hairspray gets in your eyes or on your face, alright?"

May nods. She holds the towel up to her face. I open the can and start spraying her hair. Ally puts her sleeve up to her face and starts breathing into it, trying to breathe in as little of the spray as possible, trying to tease May's hair as much as she can while doing so. Within about five minutes, all of May's hair is black, and it looks great.

"Alright, my little bat." I say, taking the towel off of her face. Ally puts the bat ear head band on May's head, then starts putting some makeup on her.

May giggles, "That tickles!" she says.

By the time Ally is done, May's face is white and her eyes and lips are black.

"Alright, May, can you go like this?" Ally says, pursing her lips, showing May how to rub in the black lip stick. May copies her actions, them smiles.

"You look like a pretty cool bat, May." I say, "But after this, unless it's Halloween, no makeup until you're 23, got it?"

"Yup." May says before dashing off to get her shoes.

"Help me up." Ally says, putting her arms in the air. I laugh, then take her hands and help her stand up.

"It's getting harder and harder to pull you up." I say.

"Yeah? Well it's getting harder and harder to _stand _up." Ally says, "I have to pee!" She says before quickly dashing off.

"Daddy, can you tie my shoes?" May asks. She's sitting on the floor with her legs out in front of her and her shoes on...sort of.

I laugh, "You've got them on the wrong feet, dork." I say, kneeling down next to her. I put her shoes on the right feet, then start tying one of them. May leans forward slightly, watching me. When I finish that shoe, I'm about to go for the other one when May bends her leg and brings the shoe to herself, taking the laces in her hands and tying them, nearly perfectly, on the first try.

"I got it!" She exclaims, happily.

"Got what?" Ally asks, walking back into the room.

May leaps up and rushes over to Ally, "Mommy! Mommy! I tied my shoe! I tied my shoe!"

"That's great, baby doll!" Ally says, "Now, go grab a pillow case and we'll head out, alright?"

May nods and runs off.

I stand up and grab my plastic axe to complete my grim reaper costume -because other wise I'm just some creep in a robe and makeup -and walk over to Ally.

"Trick-or-treating, makeup, tying her own shoes, turning four in a month; she's got no business being that big. It's like she'll be graduating college tomorrow!" I say.

Ally smiles, "Aww..." She says, walking over and wrapping her arms around my torso. I lay my hands on her back and set my chin on her head as she continues talking, "Don't worry, hun. We won't have worry about empty-nest-syndrome for quite a while now."

"I know that, but she's growing too much too fast. I mean, next year she'll be starting preschool. Preschool, Ally, preschool."

"I know; you've said it three times in the last ten seconds." Ally says. She breaks the embrace, which I'm sort of grateful for because those plastic arms on her stomach were starting to dig into my rib cage, "But she's still going to be little for quite some time now. And no matter how big she gets, she'll always be your little girl."

I smile, "No," I say, "She'll always be _our _little girl."

Ally smiles in return, but then it fades, "Do you ever wonder what it would be like? If the original May was still alive?"

"I try not to. I really don't have a reason to anymore; especially now that I've got you." I say.

Ally's smile returns, then I lean down and lightly kiss her. When we come apart, it takes all of my will power to not start laughing.

"I've got grim reaper makeup on me, don't I?" Ally asks.

I nod and wipe some of the white makeup off of her cheek.

May rushes over to us, "I'm ready to go!" She says.

"Alright, then let's do it!" I say. I turn to Ally, "Are Trish and Dez on their way?"

"Yeah, they should be here any minute." Ally says.

I nod and we walk into the living room. I grab my keys, and as if on cue, there's a knock on the door. Ally opens it to reveal Trish and Dez.

"Trick or treat!" Trish exclaims.

"Trish! You look so cute!" Ally says, admiring Trish's cave-woman costume.

Before Trish can respond, Dez screams, "Ah! Ally's baby is a zombie and is eating her alive! Don't worry, Ally! I'll save you!" Dez says.

"Woah woah woah, Dez!" I say, stepping in front of Ally to shield her as Dez was about to run at her, "That's just part of her costume." I explain.

Dez calms down, "Oh..." He says, "I knew that."

I step away from Ally and Dez nudges one of the plastic arms, "Hm. Cheap." He says, "Sooo, can you guess who I am! _Made you do a double take_!"

I then get a closer look at what Dez is wearing, "Woah, you're me!" I say, smiling.

"_I've got that roooock and roooolll!_" Dez sings, "I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your clothes."

I shrug, "As long as you're not wearing my lucky underwear."

"Oh, I'm not wearing any underwear." Dez says.

I blink, "You can keep the pants." I say.

Trish looks down and sees May, "Look at you, May! Aren't you so adorable?"

"Thanks! AND I tied my shoe!" May says.

"You did? Well aren't you just getting so big!" Trish exclaims.

"Ah! La la la la la!" I say, covering my ears.

Everyone stares at me.

"He's been doing that for a while now; I've kinda gotten used to it." Ally deadpans.

"Aww, is someone not happy about their little girl growing up?" Dez asks.

I cover my ears again, "If I don't hear it it's not true! If I don't hear it it's not true! If I don't hear it it's not true!" I exclaim. **(Like from 'Secrets and Songbooks'.)**

Trish raises her eyebrows, "You're acting more like a child than your actual child." She deadpans, "Actually, you're acting more like a child than _Dez._"

Dez turns to her, "Uh, are you saying I'm not as mature as a four year old?" He asks, gesturing to May.

"Actually, she's not four yet, so I'm saying you're not as mature as a three year old." Trish says.

"Oh." Dez says, smiling, as if that was better. He then comes to the realization and scowls at Trish.

"If it makes you feel better, Dez, May is very mature for her age." Ally says, trying to cheer Dez up and making myself even more upset on the subject.

"Okay, is this just 'Destroy Austin Night'? What did I ever do to _you_?!"

Ally smiles and rolls her eyes, "Okay, well May has been waiting very patiently to go trick-or-treating, so why don't we head out?"

Everyone nods, and we walk out of the apartment.

* * *

Hours Later, Still Austin's POV

Washing all of that hairspray and makeup off of May was a pain in the ass, especially the hairspray. Tonight was fun though. Everyone had a good time, and May was really excited to go trick or treating.

Now, May is sitting in her bed, and it's my turn to tuck her in tonight, "Daddy?" she asks, "Are you and Mommy working tomorrow?"

"I'm not, but your mom is working at Sonic Boom tomorrow. Why?" I ask.

Ally's POV

I walk out of the bathroom -I had to pee again, are you surprised? I let out a tired sigh, then sit on the bed. I get comfortable, and then Austin walks in.

"Well, that was quick." I say.

"Yeah, she was really tired; she fell asleep quickly." Austin says, "So listen...May just told me something kind of...interesting."

"Good interesting?"

"Well, it depends on your opinion." Austin says, sitting down on the bed next to me, "There's something she wants to do, and it's something she wants to do with both me and you."

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

* * *

The Next Day, No One's POV

To be completely honest, Austin wasn't quite sure how comfortable he was with taking his three-year-old daughter to this place, but Ally was with them -they'd picked her up after her shift at Sonic Boom ended -and he supposed that, even though he didn't want to admit it, May was old enough to understand. Austin seemed to be the only one that wasn't quite comfortable with it. If Ally was, she didn't show it. And May was perfectly content in the backseat, a bouquet of lilies in her lap. She was also wearing the necklace that Austin had given her the night of his very first album release party, the one he told her only to wear on special occasions. It was the locket, that had pictures of both Ally, and May's original mother, the original May.

Austin drove through the gates, and through the area. It was a surprisingly cloudy day in Miami, though Austin and Ally supposed that that sort of set the mood. Austin remembered this place like it was yesterday, and was starting to get a strange sort of deja vu feeling. He knew exactly where he needed to be going though. Even though his wife was sitting right next to him, this brought back a lot of old memories that Austin really didn't need, and they almost made him sick to his stomach.

"We're here." He says, stopping the car. He and Ally get out of the car, and Austin goes to the back door and opens it, then unbuckles May from her seat, "You know what you're gonna say?" He asks.

May nods. Austin gets her out, then sets her on the ground. He shuts the door, and leads May to where they need to go.

"This one." He says.

The three of them stood in front of a headstone. It was gray and simple, and yet to Austin it stood out over every other headstone in the cemetery.

It read:

_In Loving Memory of May Anne Marie Michaleson_

_April 2nd 1995-November 14th 2011_

_Loving Daughter And Mother_

"That's my birthday." May says, pointing to the death date.

Austin swallows the lump in his throat and nods, "Yeah." He says.

"Lilies were her favorite, right?" May asks.

Austin nods, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke anymore.

May nods, then takes a few steps forward. She sets the flowers down on the ground right in front of the headstone, then sits down on her knees right in front of it, "Hi, Mom. I know it's been a really really long time since you saw me, and it's been a really long time since I saw you. I'm sorry I don't remember you, but I think you remember me. I brought you some flowers. I know you like Lilies. Did you know I have a new Mommy now? I think you'd really like her."

Austin tightens his jaw as a couple of tears run down his face. Ally lays a hand on his shoulder, watching as tears rolled down her face as well. Watching as their little girl, who didn't act very little anymore, talk to her dead mother, as if the two of them weren't even there.

**Woo! That was awesome! Life is really good right now. I'm on spring break, I'm listening to Asking Alexandria's cover of 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails, and I've got another chapter up for you guys! And a long one at that. What did you guys think of it? Let me know in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been on Spring Break all week and I totally could have but some of my other things caught up to me, haha. BUT I am here now! I'M HAVING TACO BELL. HAHA. There's also some weird kids dancing on the roof of the apartment building close to mine. I can see them outside my window as I type this, haha. I also start school again tomorrow. UGH.**

**I'M GOING HOME TO INDIANA IN 11 DAYS! WOO! AND 59 DAYS UNTIL MY OFFICIAL LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! AND 77 MORE DAYS UNTIL I GO TO THE VANS WARPED TOUR! AHH!**

**Okay, now that I got that fangirl moment over with, it's time to do review replies!**

**lauramarano's angel: Well, Samantha, I have absolutely no problem that you're Nigerian :) I didn't even know that Nigerians had a bad rap. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying my story so far.**

**HollywoodHeightsLuver: I have read every single one of your reviews since you started reading May and I absolutely could not wait until you got caught up JUST so I could reply to you in this chapter. Every single one of your reviews has made me smile, and I certainly hope to hear from you more often :)**

**Bella Ngyuen(Guest) : Well, you'll find out in this chapter.**

**AusslyLover3000: I hope I have that too :) And I actually got to see the KCA's shortly after I posted that chapter. Ross' speech was so short! I wish he would have said more. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Ausllyshipps: Sorry I never got around to messaging you. Was there something in particular you wanted to ask? Feel free to message me privately if you don't want to say in your review.**

**Realme818 (Guest): I've been waiting for a review from you! I didn't see one throughout the story so far and when I saw that you had reviewed for me I got super happy!**

**princesscrazy124: Yeah, it was supposed to be kinda sad, haha. I did eventually see a rerun of the KCA's shortly after I posted that chapter. Ross' speech WAS short, haha. And no, I have never met R5 nor have I ever been to one of their concerts but my stepmom keeps saying we need to go someday so fingers crossed!**

**Lextrodanairy (Guest): Oh, I see. And don't worry, May is still your average little girl. She's just growing up :)**

**livelearnlovesing: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**austlly394: Of course _I_ know what the gender is! But no one else will until the baby is born, haha!  
**

**Allygurl101: Well, I don't know about sadness, but it will certainly get more intense.**

**Nicola .clair .3: I'm sure you do get asked about it a lot, ha ha. Do you have an accent though? Like NOT a 'posh' accent, but just an accent period? There is a difference between a posh accent and a British accent, you know? Do you have like an American accent? I'm just curious, haha.**

**I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

"A social worker?" Jake asks.

I sigh, "I don't know, I froze!" I say, "I wasn't going to tell her that I was her daughter right there on the spot over the phone!"

"I can understand that, but how are you going to tell them that you're _not _a social worker and that you _are _their daughter? Why would_ you_ _need_ a social worker anyway?"

"Uh, hello? Eighteen year old mother here."

"Riiiight." Jake says, nodding.

"And anyway, I'm not really sure how I'm going to break it to them. Look, Jake, this is my mess, okay? Just let me handle it." I say, laying back on his couch. This conversation alone made me absolutely exhausted.

"So after this whole thing, you've still got May's birthday party to do." Jake says, setting his soda on his coffee table.

I nod, "Yeah. Austin and I are trying to get a ninja to come." I say. Jake raises an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." I say.

Jake just nods, "So. We're cousins, it looks like."

I sigh, "Maybe by blood, but...I don't care what anyone else has to say. You're my brother, Jake. You always have been and you always will be." I say.

Jake smiles, "Thanks, Ally. I still think of you as my sister too." He says.

I smile in return, then sit back again and groan as I come to another stressful realization, "And then I've got music to focus on, magazine interviews, getting everything for the baby ready. I mean, I'm due _February 21st _and I feel like we have nothing ready!"

"Austin's family didn't have anything left over from when May was a baby?"

"Yeah, they've got a crib and stuff but they don't have _everything _we need. AND Austin and I wanted to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, so now everything we buy has to be gender-neutral which makes it even harder." I say.

"So in other words, you're under a lot of stress."

"Yes, I'm under a lot of stress!" I exclaim.

Jake's eyes widen, "Okay. Why don't you go home and rest up a bit? You've got a big day tomorrow and you need to have a good night sleep tonight." Jake says.

I sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right." I say, standing up. Jake stands up too and wraps his arms around me.

"And when you get a day that isn't so stressful, come by and talk to me, okay? There's something I wanna talk to you about." Jake says.

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"Because you're under enough stress as it is, and I don't wanna add anymore to it." Jake says, "Don't worry, it's nothing too big. Promise."

I sigh, not feeling like arguing with him right now, "Yeah, alright." I say as we break the embrace, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. And call me tomorrow after you meet with Penny and Lester. I want to know how it all went down."

"Will do." I say, before walking to the door.

* * *

The Next Day, Still Ally's POV

I adjust my red maternity shirt and straighten my gray blazer. I tighten the bun in my hair. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. At least these maternity jeans are comfortable. On my feet are my favorite brown strap-on 3 inch flip flops. You'd think I wouldn't be able to wear heels during my pregnancy, but I've been wearing heels for as long as I can remember, so I can handle it. I look at the bracelets on my wrists and the ring on my left hand. Maybe I should take off my wedding ring for today? No, I'll keep it on.

"Wow." I hear a voice say. I look over and see Austin leaning against the door frame.

I sigh, "What do you think? Do I pass for a social worker?" I ask.

"I think." Austin says, "But you need one last thing." He says. Austin strides over to the dresser, then finds what he's looking for.

I continue to stare at myself in the mirror as Austin comes up behind me and puts a necklace around my neck. The necklace he gave me for Valentine's Day.

"For good luck." He says, putting it on me.

I smile. Austin has always known just what to do or say when I need him most. This entire situation is just downright stressful. I was going to meet my parents today, and I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say to them. To say that I was nervous would be the biggest understatement ever spoken, but I knew that Austin and Trish and Dez believed in me. Yes, both Trish and Dez were aware of the situation at hand, and so did May. Granted, it took a bit more complicated explaining it to May and Dez, but we still got it across.

"Thanks." I tell Austin.

He nods and kisses my temple, "You've got to be there by three. You should get going."

I sigh, then nod. We break the embrace and I grab my purse, making sure I've got everything in it. When I'm sure I do, Austin quickly kisses me, and I walk out.

* * *

I pull my car up to the address that Penny gave me. It's just on the other side of Miami. This seems like a nice neighborhood, and it seems like Penny and Lester have a pretty nice house. I sit in my car a minute and let myself breathe. This is the only method I can think of at the moment that will calm my nerves down. I take one last deep breath, then shut my car off and grab my purse.

I get out of my car, lightly shutting the door behind me, and start walking up to the house. My heart is beating harder and faster than it has in a really long time. I'm really nervous and afraid of what may happen. Will they really think I'm a social worker? What if they've heard my music and they recognize me? What if they know that Ally Dawson the singer is their daughter? Maybe they haven't made that connection yet...

I sigh and walk up the steps of the house. Once I reach the front door, I ring the doorbell and wait patiently for a response.

A minute later, a middle-aged woman opens the door and smiles warmly at me, "Hi, you must be May." She says.

It takes me a minute to remember that that's the name I gave her, "Yes, hi." I say, smiling at her.

"I'm Penny Dawson. It's nice to meet you." She says. I look at my mother, my actual mother. She's got shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and tan Florida skin. She's wearing simple khakis and a simple salmon colored shirt. She actually looks like a normal person, unlike Carlie who was constantly trying to make herself look younger with age.

"Well, why don't you come in?" Penny asks, kindly.

I nod. Penny steps aside and I walk into the house. This would have been a nice place to live...

"Please, have a seat. My husband, Lester, will be joining us in a moment; he's just freshening up." Penny explains.

I nod and sit on the tan leather couch. Penny smiles down at me, but I can tell that she's just as nervous as I am.

"Can I get you anything? Water?" Penny asks.

"No, thank you." I say.

Penny nods and sits on the opposite couch across from me, "Well, aren't you just adorable? You didn't mention you were pregnant over the phone."

"I guess it didn't really seem appropriate." I say.

"Well how far along are you?"

"Almost six months." I say.

"Oh, and is this your first?" Penny asks.

"Yes, it is, however my husband has a little girl from a previous relationship who's about to turn four." I say.

"Oh, really. Well, then you've had experience with children."

I nod, "Absolutely, and even though she isn't my daughter by blood I absolutely consider her mine. I know I'll never be able to replace her actual mother, but I do my best." I say.

Penny shakes her head in disbelief, "Wow. That's incredible. I got pregnant with Ally in high school and just had so much on my plate at the moment...I mean, unfortunately, a lot of kids are doing it now, but they're doing just fine. I guess I was just in the wrong time to be a teen mom. That's why I have Ally up. There's no way Lester and I would have been able to raise her." Penny explains.

I'm about to respond, when a middle-aged man starts walking down the stairs. He sees me and smiles, "Hi, you must be Mrs. um..."

"Moon." I say, stating my last name honestly. He smiles and shakes my hand.

"Lester Dawson." He states. He walks over to Penny and sits next to her on the couch, and they look at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I guess we'll get started here." I say, "Ally found out she was adopted because she found an old photo album of when you were pregnant with her, Penny. She found the birth certificate, the adoption certificate, everything..."

Penny and Lester's eyes widen as they come to this conclusion as I explain it to them.

"So she talked to Carlie and Peter, and...they told her everything. Didn't they call you themselves to tell you all of this?" I ask.

"We haven't spoken to Carlie _or _Peter in years." Lester says.

I pause, "Oh...I apologize." I say, "Anyways, when Ally found out that you were her actual parents she immediately wanted to meet you, which was where I came in."

"Were Carlie and Peter good to Ally?" Penny suddenly asks.

I pause again, "Well," I start, "I guess you could say that. They raised her in a good home, in a good neighbor hood, in Scranton, Pennsylvania. Though, things sort of went downhill when Carlie and Peter's oldest son, Jak-Jacob, joined the military and was stationed in Afghanistan."

"Jake joined the military?" Lester asks, completely shocked.

"Yes. You didn't know that?" I ask.

They shake their heads no.

"Oh." I state, "Well anyways. After Jacob returned home, he moved back to Miami. Soon after, Carlie and Peter moved to Orlando and sent Ally to live with Jake and help run Sonic Boom. However, since Jacob went to Afghanistan, Carlie began to smoke out of stress, Peter began to drink, and things weren't so well for Ally when she lived with them, and they weren't much better when she moved in with Jacob. He'd developed post-traumatic-stress-disorder and became an alcoholic...He became abusive."

Both Lester and Penny gasp. Tears formed in Penny's eyes.

"And so, Ally moved in with, um...with her boyfriend." I say.

There's a pause.

"Her...Her boyfriend? She's living with her _boyfriend_?" Lester asks, not sounding happy.

"How old is this boyfriend?" Penny asks.

I purse my lips, "Twenty." I state.

Their eyes widen.

"Anyway," I say, "Eventually, Jake got help for his problem, and is now much better. He got out of rehab just a few weeks ago. A while after Jake got into rehab, both Ally and her boyfriend graduated from high school, and they have very successful careers in music."

Lester raises his eyebrows, "How successful?" He asks.

I smile, "Ally Mo-Dawson, is a Ramone Records recording artist. Her hus-boyfriend, Austin Moon, is a Starr Records recording artist."

Their jaws drop.

"Oh my goodness. Our daughter is a Ramone Records recording artist? How incredible is that, Lester?" Penny asks, smiling.

"Wait a minute." Lester says. His laptop was on the coffee table. He opens it, "What did you say the names were?"

I realize what he's doing, "Um..."

"Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." Penny says, looking over his shoulder at his computer screen.

"Moon. Are you related to this Austin character?" Lester asks me. I then remember that I told him that my last name was Moon.

"Y-You could say that." I say.

Lester types in a few things, then I see both his and Penny's eyes scan the computer screen.

"Ooh, Lester, see if you can find a picture of her." Penny says, excitedly.

"Actually, you really don't have to-" I start, but then Lester is already clicking things, and before I can finish my sentence, their eyes widen.

I pause, "I'll be going now." I say, quickly grabbing my purse and standing up.

"Wait wait wait." Penny says, grabbing my hand. I turn to face her. She takes a step forward and looks at me intently.

"Ally?" She finally asks.

Tears well up in my eyes, "Hi, Mom." I say, "Surprise."

**Boom.**

**So who's excited for Disney's 'What The What?' Weekend! I'm excited to see Grace Phipps in an episode of Austin and Ally! It looks super funny.**

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, HA HA HA HA HA! Tell me what you thought!**

**I went to the mall today and got new earrings! I love them!'**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY CHEESE 132 REVIEWS IN ONLY 6 CHAPTERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Hey everyone! How are all of my readers doing today? I personally am doing quite well! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but things have gotten a little bit crazy lately. We found out yesterday that my stepmom is having a girl! So exciting! So now I'll have a little brother AND a little sister! Woo! Now the real fun begins. WE MUST START SHOPPING. Haha. AAAANNNNDDD I'M FLYING HOME TO INDIANA TOMORROW! WOO! And I'm going to be there throughout the Easter Holiday and come back to California on Monday. So as you can see, this entire week has been pret-ty crazy.**

**Who saw Grace Phipps in 'Directors and Divas' and loved her?! 'I wuv my beawr beawr!' HAHA! Dez burping the bear was the best thing I've seen in my entire life. Anyone else?**

**SPEAKING OF AUSTIN AND ALLY. All I'm going to say is...if you want _information_...you know where to find me...**

**THE AUSTIN AND ALLY FANFICTION FORUM HIT 7K STORIES! WOOOO!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**writermeAL: Yeah, there have been a lot of cliffhangers in these chapters I've noticed, haha. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**lauramarano's angel: I love cliffhangers! If I didn't have cliffhangers, then I wouldn't have so many reviewers like you reviewing to tell me about the cliffhanger! Duh! Haha! That, my friend, is how smart authors get reviews. It's all in my little bag of tricks, haha. Anyways, yes, LA is in California, and no I haven't been to Medieval Times but I want to SO badly. It looks awesome!**

**Waffleslover98 (Guest): I love waffles too, haha. Anyways, don't worry. Even though I have a lot of cliffhangers, I will never leave them unresolved. The reason I put cliffhangers there is because if I didn't, I wouldn't have so many reviewers like you reviewing about the cliffhanger! That, my friend, is how smart authors get reviews. It's all in my little bag of tricks, haha!**

**Rosslington4Evs: First of all, I'd like to just say that your penname is one of the most interesting I've seen. And I mean that in a GOOD way. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed 'May' and are enjoying this one! I don't mind that you didn't review in previous chapters. You were eager to read more! That's the best part! **

**AusslyLover3000: I can practically hear Maddie saying that, haha. Glad you like it so far!**

**Lextrodanairy (Guest): You bet it did! And wow, that sucks. I'm homeschooled so I don't really have to worry about that.**

**Bella Nguyen (Guest): Well I'm glad you're enjoying my writing style :)**

**Nicola. clair. 3 (Guest): Ah, I see. Accent, but not thick, and mainly it's because of different words used. That it?**

**Theoriginalcouples14: The ability to leave you clueless is what I aim for, love :)**

**livelearnlovesing: Well now if I didn't have cliffhangers then I wouldn't have so many reviewers like you reviewing about the cliffhanger! That, my friend, is how smart authors get reviews. It's all part of my little bag of tricks, haha.**

**austlly394: I'll give you a shout out (see below) telling everyone you didn't steal it because I actually have gotten a couple of PM's about it.**

**J Is Me 2517: Haha! Well I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!**

**Guest: Yes I love Taco Bell! And the kind of earrings I got are the kind that look like gauges/tapers but they're fake. **

**LISTEN UP. There is an author that goes under the name of austlly394. I have gotten a couple of Private Messages telling me that she has stolen some of my story ideas and used them as her own. THAT IS NOT THE CASE. SHE AND I HAVE MESSAGED EACH OTHER MULTIPLE TIMES AND SHE HAS MY 100% PERMISSION TO DO SPIN OFFS OF MY STORIES. IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY READ THE STORY INSTEAD OF JUST THE FIRST CHAPTERS YOU WOULD SEE THAT HER STORIES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN MINE, JUST WITH A FEW OF MY THINGS IN THERE. SHE IS NOT STEALING FROM ME. SHE NEVER HAS. SHE NEVER WILL. SHE IS MY FRIEND. STOP BUGGING HER ABOUT IT.**

**Okay, now that I got that out of the way, I own no references used. Let's go!**

* * *

I pause, "I'll be going now." I say, quickly grabbing my purse and standing up.

"Wait wait wait." Penny, says, grabbing my hand. I turn to face her. She takes a step forward and looks at me intently.

"Ally?" She finally asks.

Tears well up in my eyes, "Hi, Mom." I say, "Surprise."

Lester stands up, "I-I don't understand..."

I sigh, then sit down again, "Everything I told you about me is true." I say, "But why don't I tell you from my perspective?"

Penny and Lester look at each other, still sort of in shock, then nod and sit down on the couch next to me. They look at me, waiting for me to explain myself.

I start off by telling them what my childhood with Carlie and Peter was like. It was alright, but sometimes they just bought me these expensive things for no reason that I never even used. It seemed like a waste of money. I talk about growing up in Scranton, how I was always on the honor roll, and how I started to get into music. I also told them about how I auditioned for M.U.N.Y., resulting in me getting horrible stage fright -which I no longer have.

I then moved onto Jake joining the military once he was old enough, and the toll it took on us. It was hard, and I missed Jake when he was gone. I also spoke of how Carlie and Peter's whole demeanor seemed to change when he left. Carlie became more stuck up, and Peter was just...fake. Carlie began to smoke out of stress. It didn't matter who was in the room, whether they were a child or an elderly person, she would smoke in front of them. Peter began to drink as well, constantly worrying about Jake. And for a while, I was on my own. It was like I wasn't even there. Carlie and Peter almost completely disregarded me.

When Jake came home from Afghanistan, he moved to Miami because it was where he grew up. Then I spoke of Carlie and Peter's association with Sonic Boom, and how they moved to Orlando so that they could be near by, but sent me to live with Jake in Miami so that I could run Sonic Boom. I talked about living with Jake, his PTSD, **(Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) **and his problems with alcohol.

I then talked about going to Marino High and becoming friends with Austin, Trish, and Dez. I told them about how Austin was a musician too, how he got his record contract thanks to music class and Kira Starr, and how he had a daughter, named May. I explained the situation with May, how she was named after her late mother -that happened to look like me- , how Austin was older, and pretty much everything else about him and May that needed to be explained. I also spoke of what Austin did for me on Valentine's Day, and that that was how things between us the way they are now really got started.

I talked about how Jake's drinking problem became too much, so I turned to Austin for help, and he took me in with open arms. We soon started a relationship, he got me over my stage fright, and even helped get me signed to Ramone Records. I also became increasingly closer with May.

Soon, Jake agreed to get help with his problem and I helped him get into rehab. I told Lester and Penny how a couple of months after Jake got into rehab, Austin and I graduated from high school, and ran off and eloped that night, and managed to legally make May my daughter. The next day I told Austin I was pregnant. I pretty much told them my entire life story in a matter of about eleven minutes.

"Austin just turned twenty, May is about to turn four, I'll be nineteen on February 16th, and my due date is February 21st." I say, "We're currently living in a three bedroom apartment on the other side of Miami."

Lester and Penny just sort of...sit there, taking all of this in.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask, quietly.

Penny shakes her head, "No." She says. Lester agrees.

We sit in silence for another minute or so.

Finally, Penny stands up. I nervously stand up as well, and so does Lester. Penny walks over to me and looks down at me. Even in my heels she's a good two inches taller than me. Why am I so damn short?! Okay, off topic here. Hormones.

Finally, Penny smiles, then wraps her arms around me and pulls me to her. I smile as well and hug her back, tears forming in my eyes. Damn it, hormones! Lester then wraps his arms around us, which only makes me cry more.

And for a minute we just...stand there...together.

* * *

Austin's POV

"How did you manage to get _cheese _in your _hair_?" I ask May.

"I dunno. It was squirty cheese." She says.

I laugh and finish combing her still wet hair. I swear it's like I have to bathe that kid after _every _meal.

"Alright, go watch cartoons. Mom should be home any minute." I say.

"Okay." May says, dashing over to her bed and grabbing her blanket -or as she calls it, her 'banklet' -then takes off to the living room with it.

I walk out too, and as if on cue, Ally walks into the apartment.

"Mommy!" May says, rushing over.

"Hi, sugar." Ally says, hugging her.

"Is baby kicking?"

"Actually, yes! You wanna feel?" Ally asks. May nods. Ally takes May's hand and places it on her stomach. A minute later, May's face lights up.

"Whoa!" She says.

"May, why don't you get your blanket and pick out a movie for us to watch?" I suggest.

"It's not. A blanket. It's. A banklet. There's. A difference." May says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I snort, "Okay then." I laugh.

May then jumps up, "Ooh! Frozen!" She says. She quickly stands on her tiptoes and kisses Ally's baby belly, then scurries over to where we keep all of our DVDs.

Ally laughs, "Note to self, don't mess with May's 'banklet'." She jokes, "She seems to be in a good mood. I take it you guys had fun?" She asks.

"Yeah, actually." I say, smiling, "You alright?"

Ally sighs, "I'm fine." She says, still smiling, "I told them...well, pretty much everything."

"And they know that you're not a social worker?"

Ally laughs, "Yes, they know I'm not a social worker. They know I'm their daughter."

"And how'd they take that?" I ask.

"Um, they were a little surprised, obviously, but they gave me a chance to explain myself, and...from then on, they were really excepting of me."

"Ally, that's great!" I say, hugging her.

"Yeah..." She says.

"Are they paranoid about us living together?"

"They were until they found out we're married. They weren't too happy about the age difference either, though I suppose I can't blame them. A whole year and a half. Our relationship is practically illegal!" Ally jokes.

I laugh, and kiss the top of her head.

"They _would _like to meet you though." She continues.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and May too." She says.

I nod, "We'll figure something out." I say, quickly kissing her.

"I found Frozen!" May exclaims.

"Well, let's put it in!" Ally says, smiling. I'm glad she's in such a good mood. This day could have been so much worse for her, and I'm really glad that it wasn't.

* * *

Ally's POV

I decided to video chat Jake and tell him about everything that happened today. I sat on the bed with my laptop in my lap. Austin is putting May to bed.

"And they hugged me, and told me they loved me, and everything from there was just...great." I sigh.

"Ally, that's so amazing. I'm really happy for you." Jake says.

I nod, "They even wanted to meet Austin and May."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, we're having dinner with them next Friday." I say. I suddenly gasp, "Oh! You should come with us! They haven't seen you in forever I bet they'd love to!"

Jake pauses, "Next Friday?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

He sighs, "I can't, Ally."

"Why not? Can't you get the night off work?"

"No, I...I was trying to tell you this earlier..." He says.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

Jake sighs and looks down at his hands, then looks back up at me, "I have to go back to Afghanistan and resume my position on base. Effective immediately."

**DUN. DUN. DDDUUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**I couldn't forget about Jake! And just when things started to brighten up. What did you think of that! Reminder, Jake was NOT discharged from the army, which means they absolutely can call him back if needed. Sooooooo. Tell me whatcha think!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT THIS STORY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woah. Looks like fanfiction updated it's doc manager. This is so much cooler though! Haha. Anyways, I'm back from Indiana! Did everyone have a happy Easter? I know I did. A got to see a lot of my friends and family, play outside, and climb a lot of trees! I also got a lot of Easter candy and Nutter Butters! Woo!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Rosslington4Evs: That's exactly why he's going back, silly! The plot thickens! **

**Bella Nguyen (Guest): I love Frozen too! LET IT GOOO! LET IT GOOO! Haha. And OF COURSE there is another cliffhanger! Haha.**

**FireworkRR75: I'm thirteen :) And I loved the part where Grace goes "I wuv my beawr beawr" and when Ally's like "You never know when destiny is gonna call." And then Trish is all, "Your wife, Destiny is calling!"**

**Waffleslover98 (Guest): No, Carlie and Peter are Jake's parents. Jake and Ally are cousins, because Carlie and Peter are really Ally's aunt and uncle, but Ally told Jake that she still thinks of him as a brother. And Jake has met Penny and Lester because in the photo albums, Ally found a picture of Jake when he was little, posing next to Carlie and Penny. Does that make sense?**

**HollywoodHeightsLuver: Haha, thank you. My younger cousin used to call her blanket her 'banklet' so that's where I got the idea, haha.**

**xxdisneygirl2xx: I absolutely will when I'm not busy :) I'm always looking for new material to read.**

**Realme818 (Guest) :I've kind of noticed you aren't very patient, haha. But I'm here now!**

**Nicola .clair. 3 (Guest) :You're logged in as a guest, haha, so that's why I'm putting you as one.**

**Allygurl101: Just doing what I do best, haha.**

**MusicWithinMe: Glad you're liking it so far!**

**austlly394: Haha! Thanks so much! I wish I was there too!**

**I HAVE A QUESTION. Are any of my readers out there authors as well? If so, let me know! I'm always looking for new things to read, and right now my following list is sort of short because a lot of the stories I'm following don't update much. So if you're an author an update your stories a lot, let me know! Also, let me know what kinds of things you write if you don't just write Auslly stories.**

**Okay, I own no references used. Let's go!**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally and I sat on the bed. I rubbed her back and she lay her head on my shoulder, tears running down her face. She was absolutely devastated that Jake was going back to Afghanistan, and so soon. He was leaving next Wednesday. I think the main reason why Ally is taking this so hard is because last time Jake left for the army, the army changed him when he came back, and I think she's afraid that that's going to happen again. We'd all be devastated if Jake started drinking again.

Ally also said she's afraid of Jake not coming back...We're all afraid of that too.

"Baby, it's getting late, and we've got to work tomorrow. You've been stressing a lot over the past few days. Let's just get some sleep." I suggest.

Ally sighs, then nods. I lay her down and kiss her forehead, then turn off the lights and lay down next to her. These next few weeks should be interesting.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, the only one in the bed. I suddenly hear music. I stand up, stretch, then walk out into the living room and find Ally sitting on the couch, glasses on, hair up, keyboard in her lap. She's writing down something in her book, then looks up and sees me.

"Oh. Hey." She says.

"Morning." I say, "What are you up to?"

"A new song." Ally says, "I want to record it today."

"Have you been up all night?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"Pretty much. I couldn't sleep." Ally says.

I blink, "Okay then." I say, "What's this song about?"

Ally sighs, "Everything that I've been going through. It's about how I'm excited that my parents are letting me in, and that even though Jake is going to be leaving...maybe I just need to break loose for a little while. You know, as much as a pregnant woman can do that." She says, "I mean, I got to meet my real parents yesterday, Austin. And with them...It felt like another home, you know? This song is about how, yeah, I'm going through a really hard time right now, and yes, my mind is everywhere and I am so...conflicted and angry, but so happy and at peace at the same time, and how I'm so angry at Jake for leaving but I love him so much and how I'm so mad at Carlie and Peter for lying to me and..." She trails off.

I kiss her forehead, "Well, I can't wait to hear it." I say. I look at the time, "We should get ready. I'll go wake up May." I say, standing up and heading to May's room.

* * *

Ally's POV

I got all of the music recorded for this song, and now I'm ready to sing the lyrics. I sit on the stool in front of the microphone and put the headphones on.

"Whenever you're ready, Ally." Ronnie says.

I nod. The music starts to play and I start to sing. **(I don't own 'Hello Darkness' by New Year's Day. I do, however, recommend you listen to it.)**

_The sun will rise..._

_A thousand times..._

_It burns my eyes..._

_It makes me cry..._

_And in my mind..._

_My thoughts unwind..._

_On and on and on_

_I loved you, I hate you_

_Goodbye..._

The music starts to pick up as I continue singing

_One more moon..._

_To fall into..._

_I'm black and blue..._

_And in this room..._

_I create my rules..._

_Over and over again_

_I loved you, and hate you_

I smile as I start to sing the chorus.

_Everybody's unware_

_Tonight I'm taking down_

_All the walls but I'm not scared_

_I'm coming home..._

_(I'm coming home...)_

_I'm coming home..._

_(I'm coming home...)_

_They'll see a sad, sad story_

_Of angels and glory_

_And here lies before me_

_A hopeless ghost_

_I want you to know as_

_I leave you this note that_

_I'll miss you the most and_

_I love you, and hate you_

_Everybody's unaware_

_Tonight I'm taking down_

_All the walls but I'm not scared_

_I'm coming home..._

_(I'm coming home...)_

_I'm coming home..._

_(I'm coming home...)_

_I'm coming home..._

_I loved you, and hate you_

_Goodbye..._

_My heart is dark, and if it meant_

_The ignorance, you'll live with it_

_I'm dancing in oblivion..._

The music suddenly slows.

_I've always known that I'm alone..._

_Hello darkness, I am home..._

It then picks up again as I once again sing the chorus.

_Everybody's unaware_

_Tonight I'm taking down_

_All the walls but I'm not scared_

_I'm coming home..._

_(I'm coming home...)_

_I'm coming home..._

_(I'm coming home...)_

_I'm coming home..._

_(I'm coming home...)_

_I'm coming home..._

_The sun will rise..._

_A thousand times..._

* * *

A Few Days Later, Still Ally's POV

We sit in Jake's apartment. He's still getting dressed. I'm trying my hardest not to cry, especially in front of May.

Jake walks out, in full uniform. He hoists his bag over his shoulder, and gives us all a small smile.

"Well...I've got a plane to catch." He says.

We all stand up and walk over to him. Austin has to help me stand since I'm getting bigger. I've become unable to stand on my own, and it's getting really annoying.

Jake goes over to Austin first, "Take care of my sister, okay? I mean it."

Austin chuckles, "You know I will, man." He says before shaking his hand, and finally hugging him.

Next, Jake kneels down next to May, "I'm sorry I'm not gonna be able to come to your birthday party." He says.

"Are you gonna come home for Christmas?" May asks.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Jake admits.

May's bottom lip quivers and she wraps her little arms around Jake's neck, "I love you, Uncle Jake." She says.

"Love you too, May." He says. They come apart and Jake stands up. He turns to me.

I can't stop myself from letting a few tears run down my face as Jake hugs me. I don't know how long we stand there hugging, but it certainly isn't long enough. When we come apart, Jake kisses my forehead and rubs my stomach.

"If I don't make it back-"

"Don't talk like that." I say, cutting him off.

Jake sighs, "I said _if _I don't make it back," He starts, "Make sure you tell this one all about his or her crazy Uncle Jake. I'm sure you'll have lots of laughs."

I allow myself to smile, "Yeah, we probably will." I say.

"I'll try to call and video chat as often as I can." Jake promises.

I nod.

There's a pause.

"Well..." Jake starts, "I guess this is goodbye..."

"I guess so." I say, "I wish goodbyes weren't so hard."

"But we're not saying goodbye, are we?" May asks, "We're gonna see you again, right Uncle Jake?"

There's another pause.

"You're right, May." Jake finally says, "So let's not say goodbye, because it isn't goodbye. It's just...see you later."

I smile and nod, "See you later." I repeat.

**Okay that was a really crappy filler chapter but I am still really tired. I went to Indiana over the Easter weekend, and the time zones are kicking my butt right now. In other words, I'm absolutely exhausted. And I didn't get much sleep while I was there because my two year old brother likes to wake up the entire neighborhood at about 5 am. But other than that, I really did have a great time there.**

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I didn't put a cliffhanger, ya happy? Haha. Next chapter will probably be the dinner that Austin, Ally, May, Penny, and Lester all have together, and May's birthday party will probably be in that chapter too. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO AFTER THAT. AH! So if you have any ideas, PLEASE feel free to let me know. If I like your idea and use it, I'll even give you a shout out in the beginning disclaimer, giving you credit for you idea!**

**Also. Everyone should look up the song that I had Ally sing. I think it perfectly fits the plot of the story and what has been going on in Ally's life so far.**

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? What's going to happen to Jake while he's in Afghanistan? I'm so glad that I don't have any super close family in the military for me to worry about. If any of you do, I wish you and your family the best of luck, because that must be really hard for you.**

**Haha haha! I know the gender of the auslly baby and you don't! Ha! I've got the name and everything picked out! You all are just going to have to wait. Ha ha!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! I only reply to really good reviews so leave lots of them for me! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! How is everyone doing today? I'm doing pretty good, actually, but I've just been really busy yesterday. I tried to update yesterday, but then my computer screwed up and deleted it and I didn't feel like trying again, soo...yeah. But I'm here today! And I plan on giving you guys a great chapter :)**

**I got a lot of good questions in my reviews that I will be happy to answer for you all today. So let's get right to it.**

**R5AAFan: Once a week is about how often I update, if not more, so yeah that's perfect. I'll look up your works as soon as I finish this update :)**

**Nicola .clair .3: I will absolutely look up your stories as soon as I finish this update :)**

**MusicWithinMe: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And I will look up your writing as soon as I finish this update :)**

**AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura: I'm glad you're liking the story, and you were just on a roll with the suggestions, weren't you? Haha. And I'll look up your story as soon as I finish this update :)**

**HollywoodHeightsLover: Oh, don't worry, we will be kept up to date on what's going on with Jake throughout the story...**

**Waffleslover98 (Guest): I know the gender, but YOU the readers, will not find out until the baby is born! HA!**

**Bella Nguyen (Guest): I DO have a wattpad, however I only use it for reading, and so far, my library has NOTHING Austin and Ally related...but it hopefully will soon :) If you want to follow me though, my username, as it is on here, is middlechild3.**

**princesscrazy124: I'm glad you like the story so far. I DO have a wattpad, however, as of right now, I only use it for reading. So far, my library has NOTHING Austin and Ally related, haha, but hopefully it will soon. What's your username on there so I can start reading your stories? Even though I haven't written anything on there yet, you can still follow me on wattpad if you want to. My username on there, as it is on here, is middlechild3. What's yours? I want to look up your stories :) And I'll look up your work on this website once I finish this update.**

**livelovelearnsing: I DO have a wattpad, but I only use it for reading. However, up until today my library as nothing A&A/R5 related, so that means that I will look up your stories as soon as I can :) I even wrote down your username so I won't forget :) I don't write anything on wattpad, but if you want to follow me anyway and read what's in my library (which I doubt you will want to read) my user name on wattpad, as it is on here, is middlechild3.**

**AusllyRossLynchR5: I'm glad you like it so far :) And I will look up your works on this website as soon as I finish this update :)**

**Lextrordanairy (Guest): Oh wow. I spent half of my easter in a tree, and in the woods, so yeah I had a pretty good time, haha.**

**Allygurl101: Oh wow...Can I offer you a shovel? KIDDING. Maybe. You don't know. I've confused you now, and that was my goal :)**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so I've gotten quite a few people who asked me this question: do you have a wattpad? I DO, HOWEVER, I have NOT written anything on there, and do not plan to anytime soon. I mainly use wattpad for reading, but so far, I don't have any A&A/R5 stories in my library, so if you are an author on wattpad (even if you don't write A&A or R5) then tell me! And even though I don't write anything on wattpad, if you still want to follow me, my username on there, as it is on here, is middlechild3.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! Do you love mystery? Do you love suspense? Do you love romance? Do you love Austin and Ally? DO YOU LOVE ALL OF THOSE THINGS COMBINED? Then go read 'Hold On' by Tired and Inspired. It is one of my favorite stories on fanfiction EVER and the author hasn't updated in FOREVER, but just the other day announced that they were going to continue with the story. And, because the story hasn't updated in so long, I can imagine that the story lost a lot of readers. So go check out the story because it is AMAZING. The author has been going through a hard time lately, and I'm sure would love to see that the story is still loved :)**

**Ok, let's get right to it. I own no references used. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

So tonight we have dinner with my parents, and Sunday we have May's birthday party at Sonic Boom. I'm already tired just from thinking about this weekend. I look at myself in the mirror and adjust my long hair, which I've put in a side braid. I'm wearing flats, and I feel exceptionally short. Especially when Austin walks in and stands almost a foot taller than me, if not just that. He wraps his arms around me from behind, sets his hands on my belly, then sets his chin on my shoulder.

"How're you feeling?" He asks.

"Nervous." I say.

"Everything's going to be fine, babe. I don't think I've seen you this nervous since you had dinner with _my _parents for the first time."

"Boy, was that a trip." I say, remembering that day, "But this is my parents...I shouldn't be nervous about this...so why am I?"

"Well, you did only just meet them. And tonight you'll be introducing them to your husband and daughter who is not your biological daughter."

"Thanks, you're so helpful." I deadpan.

Austin sighs, "All I'm saying is, I understand why you're nervous, but _you _shouldn't be. I mean, come on. I'm the one that had his first kid at sixteen, I'm the one with the tattoos, and I'm the one that knocked you up when we'd only been dating for...three months?"

"That sounds about right." I say, "So are you nervous?"

"Nah. I'm just saying that I have better reasons _to _be nervous than you do." Austin says.

I laugh and Austin kisses my cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say, smiling.

Austin looks up, "You ready to go, shorty?" He calls to May.

"I'm not short!" May calls from her room.

Austin and I laugh as May walks into the room, "I'm ready!" She declares.

"Then let's go." Austin says, scooping May up and spinning her around. Her laughs fill the room, making me smile. I grab my purse, and we head out.

* * *

"Don't chew your hair, Als." Austin says.

I was just about to put my braid in my mouth. I huff and set it down.

A minute later, my dad answers the door with a smile on his face, "Hey, kids, come on in." He says. I like that he refers to us as kids, despite the fact that I'm eighteen and Austin is twenty...well, maybe that's appropriate.

"Hi, dad." I say, hugging him. It's a little bit weird calling him dad, though I suppose up until now, Carlie and Peter were my parents.

My dad looks a bit hesitant toward Austin. I suppose I can't really blame him. Austin is older, has a daughter, and since he started making more money, now almost has an entire sleeve of tattoos on his right arm.

"You must be Austin." My dad says.

Austin nods, and extends his free hand, "Great to meet you, Mr. Dawson." He says. My dad shakes his hand, then looks at May who is on Austin's other arm.

"And who's this cutie?" He asks, smiling.

"I'm May." May says, smiling as well.

"Well, it's great to meet you, May." My dad says, "Follow me, kids. Penny's in the kitchen."

We follow him into the kitchen and my mom stands over the stove. She looks over and sees us, then smiles, "Hi!" She exclaims, coming over and hugging me.

"Hi, Mom." I say. We come apart and she smiles.

"Mom, this is my husband, Austin, and our daughter, May." I say. That must sound so strange hearing their eighteen year old daughter say that...

"It's great to meet you, Austin."

"You too, Mrs. Dawson."

"Oh, please, call me Penny." She says. She looks at May, "And aren't you just the cutest little girl ever? How old are you, sweetheart?"

May smiles and giggles, "I'm three, but I'm gonna be four on Sunday!" She says.

"We're actually throwing a party for her at Sonic Boom on Sunday if you guys would like to come." I offer.

"We'd love to. What time?" My dad asks.

"One-thirty." I say.

We sit down and start chatting over dinner.

"So how long have you two been together?" My mom asks.

I have to think about this a minute, "Well, we've only been _together_...nine months? But Sunday will be the anniversary of when Austin and I first _met."_ I say.

"We've listened to your music. You both are very talented." My dad says.

"My daddy can play every instrument." May says.

My mom raises her eyebrows, "Every instrument?" She laughs.

Austin laughs too, "Not all of them, just...a vast majority of them."

"He played a trumpet through another trumpet." May says.

I snap my head toward Austin, "What? Why haven't I seen this?" I laugh.

Austin shrugs, "I dunno. I guess it never came up. I'll have to show you some time."

"So, Ally, when are you due again?" My dad asks.

"February 21st." I say.

"And how does that work with your record label and all?" Mom asks.

"Well, I still write songs and go into the studio to record them whenever I can, but I'm not going on any big tours any time soon." I explain.

We all talk and eat and get to know each other more...Maybe I wasn't nervous for anything...

* * *

Austin's POV

"May! Your guests are arriving!" I call.

"Coming!" May says. She runs out of the practice room in a bright pink dress and black converse, and dashes down the stairs. Ally walks out of the practice room behind her, laughing.

"May! Your shoes are on the wrong feet!" She says.

May stops once she gets down all of the stairs, then looks down at her feet, "Woops."

I chuckle, then pick May up and set her on the counter as my parents and Aaron walk in with presents and cupcakes.

"Hi!" May says, smiling and waving as I take her shoes off.

"Hey there, May." Aaron says, sitting on the counter next to her, "Sup, little brother?"

"Hey, Aaron." I say, putting May's shoes on the right feet, "Now, doesn't that feel better?" I ask her.

May moves her feet around, studying the feel of her shoes, "Yeah." She says, hopping down from the counter and running over to my parents.

"I can already tell that this is going to be chaos." Ally says.

"Who said chaos can't be fun?"

"Never said it couldn't." Ally says, smiling.

"Guess who's ready to party?" A voice suddenly calls.

"Trish! Dez!" May exclaims, running over to them and hugging them.

Dez kneels down and puts a camera in May's face, "May! How old are you today?"

"Four!" May says, holding up four fingers.

"What are you doing?" I ask Dez.

Dez stands up and aims his camera at me, "Getting this birthday party documented!"

"Yeah. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson's daughter's birthday party? It's media gold!" Trish says.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And you know...cherishing childhood memories." Trish continues.

I sigh, "Whatever...but I don't wanna see my kid's face on TMZ tomorrow, okay?"

Trish huffs, "Fine."

Some more people arrive, Lester and Penny included. They get introduced to everyone, and for a while, we're all one big happy family together. It would be nice if Jake was here though, especially for Ally. I know she misses him. But she seems to be handling everything pretty well. After this, the craziness will hopefully slow down for a little while...until we get to Ally's baby shower. That Trish is planning. But that isn't for a while, so I guess I shouldn't be complaining just yet. My only hope is that things will calm down for a while.

**I have no idea where I'm going with this. Scratch that. I do know, but that isn't going to be for a couple chapters from now. I need ideas for the next one or two chapters. Anyone have any? I'll even give you a shout out. Thanks :)**

******IMPORTANT! Okay, so I've gotten quite a few people who asked me this question: do you have a wattpad? I DO, HOWEVER, I have NOT written anything on there, and do not plan to anytime soon. I mainly use wattpad for reading, but so far, I don't have any A&A/R5 stories in my library, so if you are an author on wattpad (even if you don't write A&A or R5) then tell me! And even though I don't write anything on wattpad, if you still want to follow me, my username on there, as it is on here, is middlechild3.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! Do you love mystery? Do you love suspense? Do you love romance? Do you love Austin and Ally? DO YOU LOVE ALL OF THOSE THINGS COMBINED? Then go read 'Hold On' by Tired and Inspired. It is one of my favorite stories on fanfiction EVER and the author hasn't updated in FOREVER, but just the other day announced that they were going to continue with the story. And, because the story hasn't updated in so long, I can imagine that the story lost a lot of readers. So go check out the story because it is AMAZING. The author has been going through a hard time lately, and I'm sure would love to see that the story is still loved :)**

**I'll update if I can figure out what to do with this. Send me your ideas! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finals.**

**That's my excuse for not updating for so long and I'm so sorry. But I'm here now, and I'm in Indiana! And I'll be there for like a month. And then when I come back to Cali, my sister is coming with me, and my dad is gonna take me to Warped Tour! So I've got a very exciting summer ahead of me!**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**HollywoodHeightsLuver: Hey, there's an idea...**

**AusslyLover3000: I DID hear that! Very exciting!**

**FireworkRR75: 'Hold On' by Tired and Inspired, 'Pregnancy 101' and 'Parenting 101' by R5RossLynch29 and 'Blindsided' by weesh.**

**Nicola. clair. 3: I live in California right now and it's very nice :) Oh! And I got my kindle back so I'll be able to send you those pictures we were talking about.**

**Bella Nguyen: Yeah, this website is my primary writing website. I use wattpad to follow stories that I can't find on this website.**

**princesscrazy124: Haha, that's how I am too. Fanfiction is my primary writing website. I use wattpad to follow stories that I can't find on here.**

**ONLY 13 MORE REVIEWS UNTIL WE HIT 200!**

**Okay, I own no references used. Let's go!**

No One's POV

Austin hopped on stage with an acoustic guitar, "Hey everyone!" He says. There's a round of applause, "I thought I'd be the first one to give May a present for her birthday." He says. May's face lights up.

"Baby doll, this one's for you and your little brother or sister. I love you both." Austin says, smiling. He starts strumming his guitar and May smiles even more. She loved it when Austin performed. **(I don't own 'Be Good Until Then' by Butch Walker but I highly recommend you look it up 'cause it's really sweet.)**

_Always know the road you're riding on_

_Always know the words to your baby's song_

_Try to make the most of Friday nights_

_When they come..._

_Maybe turn a stranger to a friend_

_Never break a heart that's on the mend_

_Never let the romance ever end_

_Like I've done_

_Never judge a color of a skin_

_Never judge a person by their kin_

_Never follow leaders that began_

_Behind someone..._

_Always help your mom across the street_

_Always wash your hands when you wanna eat_

_Always keep 'em dirty enough to know_

_Where you came from_

Ally laughs and smiles. She had one hand on her belly, and the other hand was holding May's. May was smiling ear to ear.

_And it's okay to cry..._

_If you feel it coming on_

_It'll let you know you're human_

_In the end..._

_All these things will mean more_

_When I'm gone..._

_Just be good until then..._

Ally started to get tears in her eyes, as did everyone else except for May, who was practically laughing with joy.

_Try to see the best inside the bad_

_Now matter how many drinks you've had_

_Never make a promise you'll regret_

_Come sunrise..._

_Try to rarely ever oversleep_

_Try to keep your ego at your feet_

_Maybe try to practice what you preach_

_Once in a while_

_It's okay to cry..._

_If you feel it coming on_

_It'll let you know you're human_

_In the end..._

_All these things will mean more_

_When I'm gone..._

_Just be good until then_

Austin smiled as he approached the bridge of the song, as did everyone else.

_Everybody loves a hero_

_Not so much when they fall short so_

_Try to keep your cape on underneath_

_And you don't have to try so hard_

_To be the best, just know you are_

_And that's all that'll matter to me..._

_And it's okay to cry..._

_If you feel it coming on_

_It'll let you know you're human_

_In the end..._

_All these things will mean more_

_When I'm gone..._

_Just be good until then..._

Everyone applauds and May rushes on stage. Austin smiles and sets his guitar down, then kneels down to hug his daughter.

"I love you, Daddy." May says.

"I love you too, May." Austin says, before kissing the top of her head, "Happy Birthday."

Austin stands up and goes over to the microphone, "Now let's get this party started! Bring out the ninja!"

Trish had gotten a job at a place for party mascots, and was able to get a friend of hers that worked there to come to the party dressed as a ninja. May was ecstatic.

* * *

Austin's POV

"I love you, baby girl. Be good, okay?"

"Yes, daddy." May says, smiling.

"Mom, again, thank you so much for watching her." Ally says.

"Of course, sweetheart! May's the most precious little thing, and your father and I really want to get to know her better." Penny says.

"I'm glad." Ally says, smiling.

Penny smiles, "Now, you two run along and go have fun. Lester and I will take it from here."

Ally and I nod and walk off to the car. Since tonight is the anniversary of the day Ally and I first met, we're going out to celebrate, and I've got a little...plan, up my sleeve.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" Ally asks.

"Well...I found this little beach. It's not on, like, private property or anything, but it's secluded enough to where you and I can just be...alone, for once."

Ally smiles, "I like that idea." She says, "I mean, we never really get to go out on real dates very often. What, with planning for the baby, taking care of May, music; we're always so busy."

I nod, "Which is why I'm going to make sure that this is the best night of your life."

Ally raises her eyebrows, "Of my entire life, huh?"

"Oh yes." I say, smirking.

* * *

"That was a really sweet song that you wrote for May." Ally says. We're currently hand in hand, walking along the beach alone. The sun as already set, and the moon and stars are our only light. I love it.

I smile, "Thanks." I say.

"She loved it." Ally says, "As well as the ninja."

I laugh, "I told her I'd get her one some day."

"She knows she can't _keep _him, right?"

"Of course...I think." I say.

Ally just laughs, and I do too. I decide to change the subject.

"Have you heard from Jake?"

Ally nods, "Yeah, actually. He's doing pretty well."

I nod, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"About seven times." Ally laughs.

"It's because I never will get tired of saying it." I say, smiling.

Ally smiles, "I have the best husband in the world." She says, standing on her tip toes as I quickly peck her lips.

I sigh, "Not really." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"Ally, I'm always working. I feel like everyday we're either worrying about music or an interview or the kids. I've never really been able to give you the romantic relationship you deserve to be in."

"Austin, that doesn't matter to me. I love you, and I love the life that I have with you and May and...baby to be named later."

I chuckle, "I know, and I'm glad...but I still think that I should do some more romantic things for you. So, I'll start with the fact that you and I got married at City Hall instead of being able to have an actual wedding."

"Yeah, so?" She asks.

I smile and reach into my jacket pocket, "Why don't we renew our vows?" I ask.

Ally's eyes widen, "What?" She asks

I take the small box out of my pocket and get down on one knee. Ally laughs and covers her mouth in shock. Tears well up in her eyes and I smile.

"Allyson," I start. I open the velvet box to reveal the diamond ring I got her. Her eyes widen even more and she gasps. Sure, she has her wedding band,but I never got her the fancy engagement ring she deserves until now.

"Will you marry me?...Again?" I ask, making Ally laugh, "And I mean for real this time. We'll have an actual ceremony with all our friends and family, and you'll get the wedding you deserve to have."

Ally smiles bigger than I think I've ever seen her smile, "Yes." She says.

I smile and take the ring out of the box before slipping it on her finger. I stand up and wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"I love you, Ally." I say.

"I love you too, Austin." She says.

I kiss her forehead, then kiss her lips sweetly. I'm glad I got to do this. Ally has been so stressed out with everything going on lately, she deserves something happy right now.

Only then did it occur to me that adding a wedding to plan to Ally's list of things to be stressed about may not have been the best idea...

**Crappy filler chapter, I know, I know, but I've got a two year old clinging to me so I have to go tend to him, haha. I'll update soon though, I promise.**


End file.
